Diario de una Superviviente
by LadyVampelle
Summary: Emilia Grooves es una de las pocas supervivientes que quedan junto con su sobrino Bobby. Llevan viviendo en Atlanta toda su vida... hasta que un grupo de supervivientes se cruza en su camino. Daryl/OC
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

_Soñar, eso es lo que siempre he hecho, soñar._

_Mi vida nunca ha sido de color de rosa, al contrario, todo ha sido oscuro. He aprendido a valerme por mi misma a la fuerza, a pesar de mi edad._

_Siempre soñé terminar con todo, deseando que esa historia que contaban del fin del mundo fuera cierta. Y llevaban razón…_

_Mi vida y la del mundo ha dado un giro inesperado. Un virus se ha apoderado de la tierra y hace que la gente se convierta en "caminantes" como solemos llamarles._

_En este momento estoy asustada, no por mi, sino por mi sobrino, Bobby. Es solo un crío de 16 años y se va a perder los mejores años de su vida… pero en parte agradezco a quien sea por tenerlo a mi lado, ya que nos ayudamos mutuamente._

_Agradezco a mi padre por creer que pronto habría un "apocalipsis zombi", siempre lo tomé en broma y le seguía el rollo, pero en estos momentos estoy agradecida por ello… al menos él ya no tiene que vivir esta pesadilla._

_He empezado este diario para que en un futuro si el mundo mejora, alguien sepa lo duro que fue sobrevivir a esta pesadilla, que ni en las mejores películas…_

_Es lo menos que puedo hacer ya que no hay nada con lo que entretenerse en esta especie de refugio que tenemos montado Bobby y yo en la tienda… _

_¿Saldremos algún día de ésta? ¿Habrá más supervivientes allí fuera? Espero que sí._

* * *

_**Espero que os haya gustado el prólogo :)**_

_**Esta historia se me ocurrió a medida que iba viendo la serie... así que espero que a lo largo del fic me vayáis dejando reviews.**_

_**Un saludo fuckers! :D**_


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

En una calurosa tarde de verano en Atlanta, Bobby Grooves se encontraba en la azotea de la tienda de armas de su familia, mirando por los prismáticos lo que se traían entre manos los "caminantes" o "zombis" o "bichos repugnantes", como su tía Emilia los llamaba.

Bastante cansado ya de todo lo que había ocurrido en este tiempo, que en realidad había sido poco, ¿un mes? no lo recordaba bien, ya no sabía ni en que época vivía. Lo único que quería era despertar de esa estúpida pesadilla e ir a clase…

- ¿Ir a clase?... Joder Bobby, el apocalipsis te está tocando la cabeza…

Una serie de ruidos hicieron que Bobby se sobresaltara y mirara por la azotea. Un hombre bastante corpulento, estaba corriendo y escapando de los caminantes.

- ¡Joder, joder! – decía mientras miraba por los prismáticos – ¡Emilia!

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ese hijoputa era el más duro, estaba rodeado de caminantes y se los estaba cargando a porrazos.

- Ya lo he visto – le decía con indiferencia a su lado – Es un hijoputa muy duro. No te preocupes, saldrá de ésta – le dio una palmadita en el hombro y le quitó los prismáticos - ¿Por qué no vas abajo y descansas? Llevas todo el día aquí… y aunque no lo creas, también quiero ponerme morena.

- Pues si, porque falta te hace…

- ¡Oye niño! Un respeto a tus mayores.

- ¡Venga ya! Si solo nos llevamos ocho años. Además soy más alto que tú, y el hombre de la relación, !así que a callar!

- ¿Si? – le miró divertida - ¡Te vas a enterar!

Se fue hacia él y lo cogió de las muñecas y le hizo esa llave que le enseñó su novio. Cuando lo tuvo agarrado, empezó a hacerle cosquillas. Los dos cayeron al suelo y empezaron a hacerse cosquillas y a reírse a carcajada limpia. Sabían que no era el momento de hacer bromas, pero era la única manera en que podían estar tranquilos y en la que podían olvidarse un momento se esta horrible pesadilla.

- Venga vale – dijo Bobby riéndose – ¡Tú ganas!

- Eso para que no te metas con tus mayores…

- Y después dices que no te diga vieja – se levantó y bajó las escaleras.

Vio como Bobby bajaba las escaleras. Empezó a mover la cabeza de lado a lado... _"No tienes remedio.."_

__Pasaron las horas y Emilia no hacia otra cosa que tomar el sol y mirar de vez en cuando por la azotea cuando escuchaba algún ruido.

Al llegar la noche, los dos jóvenes cenaron latas de conserva, que era lo único que tenían. Cenaron entre risas y bromas, cosa que a los dos se les daba muy bien. Todo el mundo decía que ese desparpajo y esa gracia la habían sacado de María Grooves, la madre de Emilia.

La familia Grooves era una familia de gran reputación en Atlanta, tenían las mejores armas de todo el país, gente de todos los rincones habían venido solo para echar un vistazo o comprar algún arma. Eso era algo que María no entendía de los americanos... ¿para qué armas en casa? Se ponía muy nerviosa cuando Steve, el padre de Emilia, se ponía a practicar con ellas.

Steve enseñó a sus dos hijos, Dave y Emilia, a manejar las armas, ya que así se quedaba más tranquilo... y cómo él decía, estaban preparados para el apocalipsis zombi que se avecinaba. La gente se reía de él por decir esas cosas...

- ¿No lo echas de menos? - saltó de repente cortando las tonterías que estaba diciendo Emilia - ¿No echas de menos a Aaron?- la expresión de Emilia cambió de repente. El brillo de sus ojos se apagó y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

- Arriesgó su vida para salvarnos... eso el algo que siempre le agradeceré - las lágrimas empezaron a asomarse en sus ojos. Su novio se sacrificó para que Bobby y ella pudieran escapar y llegar a la tienda antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Mientras huían, pudieron ver cómo tres caminantes lo cogieron y empezaron a morderle... pero sobre todo pudo ver su sonrisa tranquilizadora, diciéndole que todo iba a salir bien - Por supuesto que le echo de menos...

No dijeron nada más en la cena. Recogieron y se fueron a descansar... o eso es lo que pretendían.

A la mañana siguiente, Emilia fue la primera en despertarse, cómo todos los días. Fue al baño a lavarse la cara y refrescarse un poco. Se cambió de ropa y se puso unos shorts vaqueros con una camiseta negra de manga corta y su chaleco sin mangas rojo que le regaló su padre, el cual mandó a que le pusieran el dibujo de un ángel con dos dagas en la espalda del chaleco, ya que eso la representaba a ella. Se miró al espejo y se recogió su cabello castaño oscuro en una coleta, dejando su flequillo suelto, que eran dos mechas castañas claras. Tuvo suerte de no ser de esas personas que le salen muchas ojeras, porque no le gustaban nada... le quitaban gracia a sus ojos color miel.

Fue hacia donde dormía Bobby para despertarlo. Ese niño cuando dormía era como las marmotas... dormía por siete.

- Venga bello durmiente, !levanta ya! - dijo revolviéndole el pelo.

- Estás celosa porque tu nunca podrías ser la bella durmiente - hasta medio dormido decía bromas.

- No, nunca lo seré... ya que soy la bruja que te despierta para que te levantes - dijo antes de salir por la puerta - !Levántate anda!

- Llevas razón, eres una bruja...

- !Te he oído! - chilló a lo lejos.

Desayunaron con tranquilidad, excepto cuando Emilia se reía de la cara de dormido de Bobby. Bobby se parecía mucho a Dave, el hermano mayor de Emilia. Era moreno y de piel bronceada con unos ojos verdes de infarto... era muy guapo. Nació cuando ella tenía ocho años y su hermano dieciséis. Dave murió con diecinueve años en un accidente de tráfico cuando volvía de ver a unos amigos. Bobby y Emilia siempre se han llevado muy bien, ya fuera por la poca diferencia de edad que se llevaban o que los dos era iguales de pesados y cansinos. Siempre se han ayudado, incluso han salido por ahí juntos... cosa que una de las veces les costó pasar una noche en comisaría.

- Bueno, ve arriba y vigila... yo me pondré a limpiar los revolver.

- !Injusticia!

- De injusticia nada, !sube tu blanco culo y a vigilar!

- No es blanquito - dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa - está bastante bronceado. ¿Quieres verlo?

- !Joder Bobby! Ahórrate los detalles... - el chico subió las escaleras entre risas mientras su tía tenía puesta cara de asco ya que no pensaba en otra cosa que en el bronceado culo de Bobby.

Las horas iban pasando rápidas ya que los dos estaban bastante ocupados en lo suyo. Emilia estaba limpiando los revolver y Bobby durmiendo la mona en la azotea.

Unos ruidos se empezaron a escuchar en la calle. Emilia subió rápidamente las escaleras y se puso al lado de Bobby, el cual estaba mirando por los prismáticos.

- Cuatro hombres - recalcó - Un pandillero, un negro, uno con una ballesta y... ¿un sherrif?

- ¡Trae anda! - le quitó los prismáticos y pudo confirmar lo que Bobby había dicho. Los cuatro hombres estaban en problemas y los caminantes no dejaban de aparecer por todos lados - ¡Voy a bajar! - le dio los prismáticos y se dispuso a bajar, pero el chico la cogió por el brazo.

- ¿Estás loca? !No vas a bajar sola!

- Nos necesitan... tenemos que ayudarles...

- !Tú y tu manía de ayudar! - le dijo mientras la soltaba, ya que sabía que lo que se proponía no dejaba de hacerlo hasta conseguirlo.

Emilia bajó a toda prisa las escaleras y cogió su cinturón de dagas que se lo puso en las caderas y una pequeña granada que había en la mesa. Abrió la puerta blindada y salió al calor de Atlanta. Fue matando con facilidad y agilidad a los caminantes que se cruzaban por su camino, hasta que divisó a los cuatro hombres que venían corriendo hacia ella a toda velocidad. Le quitó el seguro a la granada y la tiró. Los cuatro hombres la miraron extrañamente, ya que no sabían quién era, pero estaba ahí para ayudarlos.

- !Seguidme! - corrieron a toda velocidad y se internaron en la tienda.

Emilia entró la última y cerró la puerta. Al cerrar, se pudo escuchar la explosión... lo cual hizo que esta sonriera de cara a la puerta, para que esos extraños no pudieran ver la pequeña victoria que había conseguido... Emilia 1, caminantes 0.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

****Después de celebrar esa gran victoria que había conseguido, Emilia se dio a vuelta y pudo observar a esos extraños hombres que había metido en el "refugio". Uno de ellos, como bien dijo Bobby, era un sheriff, con su placa y su uniforme... un sheriff en toda regla. El otro era un chaval que seguramente era de la calle, llevaba unas pintas muy extrañas... cadenas de oro, camisetas ajustadas de tirantes... uno de esos que van de chulos, pero que en el fondo son unos cobardes... por culpa de uno de ellos terminó en comisaría. El otro un hombre de color, estaba bastante fundido y sudaba a mares... ejercicio le hacía falta hacer. Y el otro daba mal rollito... un tío con ballesta _"!Toma geroma!... tenemos a un Robin Hood aquí..._

__Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Emilia al ver a esos cuatro hombres tirados en el suelo de su casa,** (aclaración: la tienda también es una casa.. la casa está en la planta de arriba.. y la azotea es la tercera planta) **ya que se alegró de saber que había más gente viva.

- Menos mal que mi padre fue precavido y puso una puerta blindada para este tipo de cosas - mientras lo decía tocaba la puerta y la miraba con cariño - Y después de reían de él - los cuatro hombres la miraron extraños - No me hagáis caso... ¿estáis bien? - se acercó a los cuatro y se agachó para poder estar a la misma altura que ellos.

- Si, muchas gracias - contestó el sheriff - Si no hubiera sido por ti ahora mismo estaríamos en problemas.

- No hay de qué.. ahora más que nunca nos necesitamos unos a otros - le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora al sheriff. Ese hombre le había caído bien... educado a pesar de lo que está pasando - A todo esto... Emilia Grooves... llámame Emilia, Emily, Lia... como prefieras - le tendió la mano.

- Rick Grimmes, un placer - le estrechó la mano con fuerza, en señal de agradecimiento.

Después de presentaciones y miradas de desconfianza por parte de Robin Hood. Los cuatro hombres se pusieron a hablar.

- Valen más que el oro - el sheriff puso la bolsa de armas que llevaba consigo en la mesa mientras Daryl le hablaba de las armas - El oro no te protege ni consigue comida. ¿Vas a entregarlas por ese chico?

- No creo que así nos entreguen a Glenn - dijo T-Dog sentado en una de las sillas - ¿Crees que ese tío nos lo va a devolver sin más?

- ¿Gleen? ¿ese tío?- saltó Bobby - ¿Quiénes son? - todos le miraron, pero pasaron de la pregunta del chico.

- ¿Le llamas mentiroso? - dijo el pandillero.

- ¡Tú cierra el pico! - Daryl le pegó un cate al pandillero - ¿Quieres conservar los dientes?

- ¡Eh! - dijo Emilia agarrando a Daryl del brazo - Nada de peleas en mi casa.

- Cállate Lara Croft - se soltó de la chica y empezó a andar de un lado para otro - No necesito que me digas lo que tengo que hacer.

- Pero estás en mi casa - se puso delante del pandillero y puso las manos sobre sus caderas - Y sino te gusta - le señaló la puerta - !A la puta calle! - todos se callaron en el momento y vieron las miradas que se estaban echando los dos.

- La cuestión es... ¿confías en ese hombre? - saltó T-Dog acabando con ese incómodo silencio.

- La cuestión es cuánto estás dispuesto a apostar - contestó Daryl - Algo más que las armas, tal vez tu vida. ¿Gleen vale tanto para ti? - preguntó a Rick.

- Mi vida se la debo a él - le contestó con sinceridad en sus palabras - No era nadie para Gleen, sólo un idiota atrapado en un tanque. Pudo largarse y no lo hizo - todos le mirábamos, pero Emilia y Bobby le miraban con curiosidad - Ni lo haré yo.

- Les darás las armas - dijo no muy convencido Daryl.

- Yo no he dicho eso - los Grooves se miraron después de todo lo que habían escuchado - A vosotros nada os retiene, podéis quedaros aquí o iros al campamento- dijo mirando a T-Dog.

- ¿Y que le digo a tu familia? - respondió tocándose la cabeza y suspirando. Rick miró a T-Dog y después a Daryl durante un rato, el cuál asintió y cogió las armas al igual que los otros dos.

- ¡Vamos, no seáis locos! - dijo el pandillero, pero Daryl fue a él y le empujó para que se sentara de nuevo.

- ¿Pero quién es Gleen? - saltó Bobby. Emilia le dio una colleja para que se callara y se estuviera quieto.

- Si vais a ir a pegaros tiros con esos de los que habláis tanto - le dijo Emilia a los tres hombres que se estaban armando - ¡Os acompaño!

- No hace falta - respondió Rick - Te agradecemos tu hospitalidad, pero esto no tiene que ver contigo, ni con él - señaló a Bobby, el cuál se levantó para contestar a Rick.

- Vamos con vosotros - saltó el más joven de los Grooves- Cuántos más seamos, mejor... además, estamos hartos de estar aquí metidos día si y día también.

- Así que vamos con vosotros y os ayudaremos en lo que haga falta. Somos buenos tiradores, las armas son nuestra especialidad - señaló todas las armas que estaban colgadas en las paredes, dentro de armarios, cajones - Y podéis coger todas las que necesitéis.

- Gracias - dijo Rick.

Emilia y Bobby cogieron todo lo necesario, ropa, armas y algo de comida y se fueron con los cuatro hombres. Al pandillero le taparon la boca y le esposaron las manos, mientras Daryl le ponía la escopeta en la espalda, y los demás le seguíamos. Emilia iba con dos magnums 44 y Bobby con un rifle calibre 22.

Las puertas se abrieron y Daryl empujó al chico a su interior, donde había mucha gente. Entraron dentro mientras todos los que estaban allí les hacían el pasillo y les miraban con desconfianza y odio.

Todos se pusieron alrededor mientras al frente se ponía un hombre latino con una camisa a rayas.

- Veo la bolsa, pero no está completa - dijo muy serio el hombre.

- Es porque no son tuyas - le contestó Rick sin dejar de apuntarle - Ya te lo había dicho.

- Acabemos con estos idiotas ¿vale? - saltó uno que tenía un tatuaje en la cabeza - Pégales un tiro jefe.

- Yo creo que no apreciáis la gravedad de la situación.

- No, lo tengo muy claro - bajó el arma Rick y soltó al chico, empujándolo hacia ellos - Ahí tienes a tu hombre... dame al mío.

En realidad, Emilia y Bobby no pintaban nada allí... pero tenían que ayudar a esos hombres.. y además tenían una cuenta pendiente con algunos de ellos.

- Haré pedazos a tu chico, y se lo daré a mis perros - amenazó el jefe acercándose vacilante al sheriff - Y son los perros más crueles y caníbales que hayas visto. Se los compré a Satán en un mercadillo. Te he dicho lo quiero de ti, ¿estás sordo?

- No, tengo buen oído - dijo cargando el arma - Dijiste si queríamos pelea - de repente todos cargaron las armas y se apuntaron entre ellos - pues a eso hemos venido.

Todos se apuntaban y mirándose fijamente esos últimos minutos antes de disparar.

- ¡Felipe, Felipe! - irrumpió una voz haciendo que todos miraran hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz. Una mujer mayor vestida con un camisón y unos rulos en la cabeza, apareció.

- Abuela, vuelve con los otros - dijo el del tatuaje en la cabeza - ¡Ya!

- !Quitadla de la línea de fuego! - advirtió con su buen humor Daryl.

- Abuela, escuche a su nieto ¿vale? - dijo el jefe - Este no es sitio para usted.

- Al señor Gillbert le cuesta mucho respirar - le dijo la abuela a Felipe - Él necesita lo de su asma, Carlitos no lo encuentra, necesita su medicina.

De repente todos empezaron a bajar las armas después de escuchar lo que la mujer mayor estaba diciendo.

- Felipe, encárgate de eso, y !ocúpate de tu abuela!

- Abuela, ven conmigo por favor - se iba a llevar a la mujer mayor, pero ésta empezó a hablarle a Rick.

- ¿Quiénes son esos? - se fue acercando al grupo que iba armado - ¡No se lo lleve! - le dijo a Rick - Felipe es un buen chico, tuvo problemas pero consiguió salir de ellos - le iba diciendo todo eso creyendo que Rick era un policía que iba a arrestar a todos ellos - Le necesitamos.

- Señora, no he venido a detener a su nieto.

-¿Entonces para qué lo quiere usted?

- Ayuda a buscar a un desaparecido - le mintió a la mujer para que se quedara más tranquila - Se llama Gleen.

- ¿El asiático? - Emilia abrió mucho los ojos después de escuchar a la mujer - Está con el señor Gillbert - cogió a Rick de la mano - !Venga, venga! Se lo enseñaré, necesita su medicina.

Los demás le siguieron con desconfianza, pero los otros no podían hacer nada, ya que la mujer iba sin maldad. Subieron unas escaleras y pudieron ver que todo estaba lleno de personas mayores que estaban enfermas y necesitaban de ayuda de los que estaban allí... era como una residencia de ancianos. Llegaron a una sala donde estaba la mayoría, y vieron que había sentado en una silla de ruedas un hombre con un ataque de asma, y a su lado, un chico asiático con una gorra.

- ¿Qué coño es esto? - preguntó Rick muy confundido.

- Un ataque de asma - respondió Gleen - No podía respirar- Emilia y Bobby miraron a Gleen. Estaban sorprendidos, ya que después de todo estaba vivo.

- !Creí que te estaban devorando los perros tío! - miraron hacia donde Gleen y pudieron ver a tres chihuahas en una cesta de leopardo. Emilia y Bobby se miraron y soltaron una risotada.

- Creí que te habían comido los zombis, tío - le dijo Bobby a Gleen.

- Lo mismo digo - los dos chicos se abrazaron, se alegraban de verse- Y veo que a ti tampoco te han comido, ¿eh Lia?

- Yo también me alegro de verte Gleen - se abrazaron y se sonrieron. T-Dog y Daryl se quedaron a cuadros... quien iba a pensar que conocía a esos dos.

Siguieron a Rick y a Guillermo que iban hablando, hasta que llegaron a una sala.

- Que hay del resto de los tuyos - dijo Rick.

- Pues algunos fueron viniendo, para ver a sus padres o a sus abuelos. Y al ver como era esto, decidieron quedarse. Y es una suerte, los necesitamos - todos escuchaban atentamente - Los que nos encontramos, desde lo que paso, son de lo peor, saqueadores, de los que te dejan sin nada.

- Nosotros no somos así.

- ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Atacáis a mi gente y aparecéis con Miguel de rehén. Las apariencias...

- Creo que el mundo a cambiado - dijo T-Dog tirado en un sillón.

- Se ha ido a la mierda - recalcó Bobby - Que es distinto.

- No, es el mismo de siempre... El débil pierde... hacemos lo que podemos. Algunos intentan arreglar coches, hablan de sacar de aquí a los ancianos, pero muchos no pueden ir al baño solos, así que es un sueño. A alguno eso le entretiene, lo que no está mal. Colocamos barrotes y soldamos algunas puertas, excepto una entrada, algunos hombres salen y traen cosas para sobrevivir. Vigilamos todo día y noche, y esperamos. Estas personas, todas me admiran, y no sé por qué.

- Porque estás aquí - le respondió Emilia que estaba apoyada en la pared mirando al suelo. Todos se giraron a mirar a la chica - Te preocupas por ellos... eres su salvador.

Salimos de allí y nos dirigimos hacia donde tenían la furgoneta para irnos al campamento. Emilia y Bobby decidieron irse con ellos ya que no querían quedarse otra vez allí los dos solos.

- Admítelo, sólo has vuelto aquí por tu sombrero.

- No se lo digas a nadie.

- Pues me alegro de que hayas vuelto a por él - le dijo Bobby - Sino estaría allí aguantando a la bruja de mi tía yo solo - colleja en toda la nuca y mirada asesina por parte de Emilia.

- Después si te pasa algo, no me vengas llorando... porque la bruja te fulmina.

- Veo que no pierdes tu carácter - le dijo con una sonrisa Gleen.

- Tengo mis días... ya me conoces - le sonrió en respuesta.

- Has regalado la mitad de las armas - se quejó Daryl.

- No ha sido la mitad.

- Para qué... ¿para un puñado de viejos que van a morir en un par de días?

- Crueldad - soltaron Emilia y Bobby a la vez

- En serio, ¿cuánto crees que les queda? - le dio la razón Daryl.

- ¿Cuánto nos queda a todos? - buena jugada de Rick.

De repente todos se pararon y miraron hacia las vías, que es donde se suponía que estaba la furgoneta.

- ¡No fastidies! - maldijo Gleen

- ¿Dónde está el camión?

- ¿Quien se lo habrá llevado?

- Merle... - todos miraron a Rick no creyendo lo que acababa de decir, en cambio, Daryl bajó la mirada, bajo la atenta mirada de Emilia.

- Ha ido al campamento a vengarse de vosotros.

- ¿Quién es Merle? - preguntó Bobby, pero se llevo otra colleja por parte de Emilia.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Después de lo ocurrido con lo del camión, los seis corrieron a toda velocidad hacia el campamento, ya que pensaban lo que Daryl había dicho, había ido a vengarse de ellos.

Emilia mientras corría no hacía otra cosa que darle vueltas a una cosa… _"¿Será Merle aquel hijoputa mata-caminantes?"_

Estaban cerca del campamento ya que Rick lo dijo, pero a medida que se iban acercando, se escucharon unos disparos. Empezaron a correr más rápido, y allí se encontraron con que un grupo de caminantes estaban atacando el campamento.

Emilia y Bobby no dudaron un momento y sacaron sus armas. Bobby sacó su rifle y empezó a matar a todo caminante que se acercaba a alguien, y cuando se acercaban a él sacaba el machete y se lo incrustaba en la cabeza haciendo que se manchara la mano de sangre y su ropa quedara salpicada. En cambio Emilia era más ágil, con destreza y velocidad mataba a los caminantes con sus dagas. Cuando luchaba parecía que bailaba, era un espectáculo verla matar caminantes, y cuando estaban lejos y no le daba tiempo llegar, sacaba las estrellas shuriken.

Cuando ya acabaron con todos los caminantes, Bobby se acercó a su tía para ver si estaba bien.

- Me sorprende que aún me preguntes eso… ni me he despeinado – le respondió mientras limpiaba las dos dagas con un paño que sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón - ¿Cuántos?

- Cinco – una sonrisa de victoria se dibujaba en su cara.

- Seis – le tocó el hombro y lo golpeó varias veces – Otra vez será pequeño saltamontes – se alejaba de él para acercarse a Rick mientras Bobby refunfuñaba por no haberle ganado.

Emilia se fue acercando a Rick, pero pudo ver que el campamento era un campo de batalla. Había muertos por todos lados, de izquierda a derecha y viceversa. Se acercó a Rick para ver si podía ayudar en algo, pero estaban todos mirando hacia donde había una mujer rubia llorando el cuerpo de una chica, que no tendría más de veinte años. Emilia y Bobby por respeto, guardaron silencio y no se pusieron a hacer las cosas que ellos hacían normalmente.

Pasado un rato, todos empezaron a moverse. Algunos se metieron en sus tiendas a dormir o a hacer algo para distraerse, excepto aquella mujer, que seguía abrazada al cuerpo de la chica. Eso entristeció a Emilia, ya que ella hubiera echo lo mismo si a Bobby le pasara algo.

- ¿Dónde has aprendido a luchar así? – miró hacia su derecha y pudo ver a Daryl con su cara de buenos amigos de siempre.

- No creas que lo que te dije en el refugio era mentira – desvió su mirada y miró de nuevo a la mujer – Te hubiera echado a patadas si hubiera sido necesario – le volvió a mirar y después le dio la espalda para ir a hablar con Rick.

Pudo observar como algunos de los que estaban allí la miraban, ya que fue la única persona de todo el campamento que dejó a Daryl Dixon con la palabra en la boca. Después de buscar por muchos sitios, encontró a Rick hablando con un hombre de pelo negro y rizado bastante musculoso.

- Rick – el aludido se giró y la miró, una pequeña sonrisa se pudo ver en su rostro al verla, y el otro hombre pudo observar como la miraba de arriba abajo - ¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudar?

- Descansa, mañana ya ayudarás en lo que puedas – la chica asintió y miró al otro hombre.

- Shane Walsh– le tendió la mano – Me he dado cuenta de tu destreza con las dagas… eres buena.

- Gracias – le sonrió y le estrechó la mano – Emilia Grooves.

- Bobby y tú podéis dormir con Gleen en su tienda – la chica iba a decir algo pero el sheriff la interrumpió – Le he preguntado y no le importa – la chica asintió y se fue a buscar a Bobby para ir a descansar.

A la mañana siguiente al levantarse, pudo ver que ni Bobby ni Gleen estaban allí, habrían madrugado, y era raro, ya que a esos dos para levantarlos había que llamar a una grúa.

Salió de la tienda con la misma ropa del día anterior, ya que sabía que se iba a manchar y no tenía necesidad de ponerse otra ropa, eso sí el chaleco rojo lo guardó en la mochila y se quedó con la camiseta básica negra. Lo primero que vio al salir fue que la mujer seguía con la chica, no se había movido de allí en toda la noche. Prosiguió su camino y pudo ver como todos la miraban sorprendidos, algunos le sonreían a lo que ella asentía con la cabeza, excepto a dos niños que había allí, que la miraban como si fuera alguien importante, ya que estaban alucinados, a lo que ella les guiñó un ojo.

- ¡La bruja de Blair despertó! – le dijo Bobby mientras le pasaba el desayuno. Emilia le echó la mirada asesina – Te lo debía.

Desayunaron en silencio mientras Rick les explicaba que debían rematar a todos los caminantes que estuvieran por allí. Mientras desayunaba, Emilia no dejaba de mirar a la mujer abrazada a la chica, sentía mucha lástima por ella, sabía lo que sentía al perder a alguien que quieres mucho.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Emilia y Bobby se pusieron a rematar a todos los caminantes que había con unas hachas que Shane les dio. Mientras remataba a uno de los caminantes, Emilia pudo ver como Daryl la miraba. Odiaba que ese tío fuera con aires de superioridad por ser un tío, y Emilia le estaba demostrando que podía ser muy útil y que podía valerse por sí misma… ya se lo demostró en la ciudad al salvarlo de los caminantes, algo que algún día le echaría en cara si se ponía chulo.

Terminó de aplastarle los sesos a dos caminantes, lo cual hizo que se ensuciara un poco la camiseta, pero al ser negra no se notaba. Se acercó al siguiente, pero al mirarlo se quedó de piedra.

- No puede ser… - lo dijo tan bajo que nadie lo escuchó.

* * *

_Gritos, muchos gritos se escuchaban en el supermercado. La gente corría de un lado a otro despavoridos. Algo, una persona o algo extraño había mordido a un señor de unos cuarenta y pico en el cuello, a lo cual todos los presentes que estaban viendo esa horripilante escena vieron como la sangre salía en gran cantidad por su cuello mientras el hombre gritaba de miedo y dolor. Los tres jóvenes estaban alucinados con la escena, no sabían como reaccionar, a lo que uno de ellos cogió a su novia para abrazarla._

_- Tenemos que salir de aquí ¡ya! – la cogió de la mano y empujó al otro chico que estaba en shock con la escena para salir de ahí cuanto antes._

_Dejaron el carro con toda la comida que habían cogido y salieron de allí a toda velocidad. Pudieron ver cómo esos bichos asquerosos cogían a la gente y les mordía y se los comían vivos._

_Salieron de allí, pero vieron como en la calle había más, a lo que el chico rubio, llamado Aaron cogió una barra de metal que encontró en el suelo y se puso delante para proteger a las dos personas más importantes de su vida. Les pegó a los caminantes que le obstruían el paso, pero se dio cuenta que si se les pegaba en la cabeza, caían fulminados._

_Estaban cerca de la casa, pero tres caminantes estaban cerca._

_- Emilia escúchame – la cogió de la mano y la acercó a él – Coge a Bobby y cuando veáis el momento de pasar, entrad rápido._

_- No te voy a dejar aquí – las lágrimas por el nerviosismo y el miedo corrían por las mejillas de Emilia._

_- Acabaré con ellos, no te preocupes – la acercó a ella y le dio un beso como si no hubiera mañana. La puso detrás de él mientras amenazaba a los tres caminantes para que se acercaran a él._

_Empezó a pegarle a los bichos, a lo cual en ese despiste, Emilia y Bobby corrieron hacia la tienda rápidamente para coger las armas y ayudar a Aaron, pero al mirar atrás, Emilia pudo ver como dos caminantes más se acercaron y cogieron a Aaron. Ella en ese momento se sintió impotente ya que no sabía que hacer. Le miró mientras las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas._

_- Te quiero… - fueron las últimas palabras que el chico le dijo mientras la miraba por última vez._

_- Y yo mi amor – el chico le mostró una sonrisa, ya que sabía que después de eso, podía morir tranquilo._

* * *

Unos llantos se empezaron a escuchar en el campamento. Todos creían que era Andrea, pero pudieron ver a Emilia agachada junto a un cuerpo con las manos sobre su rostro. Bobby se acercó rápidamente y se quedó de piedra al ver que el cuerpo era el de Aaron, al cual le faltaba un buen trozo de cuello y tenían mordeduras por todos lados. Se agachó y puso una mano en el hombro de Emilia, la cual le miró y abrazó fuertemente. Bobby estuvo un rato con ella, consolándola y diciéndole cosas para que se tranquilizara bajo la atenta mirada de todos los que miraban con preocupación, incluido Daryl, el cuál se sentía mal por la chica, que le había caído bien, le había dejado con el culo al aire delante de todos.

- Llévala hacia la tienda – dijo Rick poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Bobby. No quería hacer preguntas en ese momento.

El chico asintió y cogió a Emilia en brazos la cual seguía llorando en su cuello. La metió en la tienda y la tumbó en el saco de dormir, le dio un beso en la frente y salió de allí para ayudar a los demás.

Emilia estuvo cinco minutos abrazada a ella misma con las piernas encogidas, pensando que ese día podía haber echo más por él y podría haberlo ayudado, así estaría ahora allí con ella, que le hacía mucha falta.

Se secó las lágrimas pero era imposible, salían de sus ojos sin poder hacer nada. Se acercó a su mochila y sacó un cuaderno de color púrpura con hojas blancas, pasó varias hojas y escribió.

_Un mes después he sabido de él, y me lo he encontrado de la peor manera posible… Me siento inútil, pero no puedo hacer nada… todo es como ese día… ese día en el que me dio una oportunidad para seguir adelante… y no la voy a desperdiciar. Juro que lo haré por ti, encontraré una cura para esto… y lucharé hasta el final._

_Te voy a querer siempre y te llevaré en mi corazón Aaron, gracias por todo… Te quiero con locura._

Las lágrimas caían en esa hoja en la que Emilia escribía, lo cual hacía que la tinta del boli negro se corriera. Cerró el cuaderno y se tumbó con él abrazado a su pecho, hasta que de la tristeza el sueño fue más fuerte que ella y se durmió con las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Bobby salió de la tienda donde dejó a Emilia bastante triste, por ella, que no le gustaba verla así, y por Aaron. Su mejor amigo muerto, se había convertido en uno de esos bichos asquerosos por salvarlos a ellos.

Se acercó al cadáver de su amigo, que por cierto olía bastante mal y tenía muy mal aspecto.

- Eres un puto héroe mariquita – se agachó junto al cadáver – Siempre has tenido las pelotas para enfrentarte a lo que sea, te envidio – de pronto las lágrimas empezaron a descender por sus mejillas. Cogió el hacha que había dejado junto a él y se levantó – Te voy a extrañar hermano… y no te preocupes, cuidaré de Emilia… si ella me deja, claro – acto seguido clavó el hacha en la cabeza del chico.

Unas horas mas tardes, Emilia salió de la tienda todavía bastante triste por todo lo ocurrido, no asimilaba lo que le había pasado a Aaron, aunque ella creyera que sí. No había nadie en el campamento, pero a lo lejos los vio venir a todos. Bobby sonrió y echó a correr hacia su tía.

- ¿Mejor? – la chica le asintió. Él le sonrió y abrazó – Ahora tenemos que sobrevivir y luchar por él, por el abuelo, por papá, y por todos a los que hemos perdido – se separó de ella y le entregó un collar que era el diente de un animal – Lo cogí antes de enterrarle. Sé que te gustaría tenerlo – ella lo cogió y se lo puso.

- Gracias… - le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue de allí.

Cuando llegó a la cantera, pudo ver a la mujer rubia que vio cuando llegó al campamento sentada sobre una piedra.

- Hola – la mujer rubia se dio la vuelta asustada, no se esperaba que nadie fuera con ella – Tranquila, solo estaba paseando… ¿Te importa si…? – la mujer negó con la cabeza. Emilia se sentó a su lado y miró al cielo – Bonito lugar, muy tranquilo… buen sitio para pensar – la mujer no dijo nada, solo miraba al suelo - Por cierto, soy Emilia.

- Andrea – dijo sin dejar de mirar al suelo. Estuvieron como tres o cuatro minutos en silencio, era algo que las dos necesitaban – Siento lo de tu novio… es una putada.

- Si, pero ahora tengo más fuerzas… tengo que sobrevivir y luchar por él. Es lo único que me hace seguir adelante – la chica miraba al cielo con una sonrisa. Andrea la miró en ese momento sorprendida, no se esperaba esa reacción – No merece la pena que sigas castigándote… a ella no le gustaría verte así. Ahora tienes que luchar por ella, demostrarle que la quieres – se levantó y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla – Vamos con el resto, se estarán preguntando donde estamos – le sonrió mientras Andrea le miraba con tristeza y emoción al mismo tiempo. Le cogió la mano y se fueron a reunirse con los demás.

- Gracias.

- No me las des, ahora es cuando todos debemos estar unidos.

Todos se reunieron cerca de una hoguera mientras hablaban sobre que hacer y a donde ir. Rick era el que llevaba la batuta, era el jefe, y tenía a su segundo de a bordo con él, Shane, ese tipo que ponía nerviosa a Emilia, tenía una mirada demasiada penetrante y cara de loco cuando se enfadaba.

Mientras hablaban y llegaban a una conclusión, Emilia pudo ver como Bobby intentaba entablar algún tipo de conversación con Daryl, el cuál pasaba de él, pero el chico era tan insistente que hizo que Daryl se fuera de su lado y se pusiera al lado de Emilia. La chica sin mirar a Daryl, soltó una pequeña risa, lo cual hizo que Daryl la mirara con cara de pocos amigos.

- No te lo tomes a mal – le seguía sin mirar, le parecía más interesante ver a un escarabajo andar – Suele ser muy pesado, pero lo hace sin maldad… es un crío, es normal.

- Es imposible hablar tanto.

- Que tu seas un soso no quiere decir que los demás lo sean – le miró y fue la primera vez que mantenían contacto visual por más de cinco segundos – Te voy a decir una cosa y no te lo tomes a mal – el hombre la miró extraño, esa chica era muy rara… como él – Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos… espero que la persona que hay en ti, sea igual – le sonrió y empezó a prestarle atención a Shane. Daryl empezó a sonrojarse, nadie le había dicho algo así nunca, y era una extraña sensación.

- Escuchad – dejó la escopeta en el suelo – He pensado en el plan de Rick. Mirad, no hay garantías, hagamos lo que hagamos soy el primero en admitirlo – miró a Rick, mientras Emilia miraba a Andrea, la cual estaba recostada contra una mochila, eso la entristeció – Conozco a este hombre muy bien. Confío en su instinto –empezó a mirar a los presentes – Creo que lo más importante es que todos sigamos juntos. Así que, los que estemos de acuerdo, nos iremos por la mañana, ¿vale?

A la mañana siguiente después de haber dormido con Andrea, la cual le pidió que durmiera con ella, ya que no quería estar sola, se levantó y se fue a la cantera a pegarse un baño mientras dejaba a Andrea profundamente dormida. De camino a la cantera con la ropa limpia en la mano, se encontró a Rick.

- ¿Bobby y tú vendréis no? – el sheriff llevaba un walkie-talkie en la mano – Os necesitamos.

- ¿Crees que te voy a dejar solo sheriff? – Rick sonrió mientras veía a la chica alejarse. Después de todo lo que le había pasado, esa chica siempre tenía una sonrisa en la cara y no perdía su humor.

Llegó a la cantera y empezó a desnudarse, dejando al descubierto sus tatuajes, unas flores japonesas de colores en los dos hombros y uno en la espalda que tenía escrito en cursiva "Made in Heaven". Se metió en el agua y empezó a nadar, cosa que le gustaba hacer desde que era pequeña cuando se iba a su sitio "secreto" en el bosque cuando terminaba de practicar con las dagas. Salió del agua y se envolvió en una toalla que le dio Lori. Se vistió con unos jeans piratas con "fondillo", una camiseta gris oscura con dos alas plateadas en la espalda y sus inseparables converse negras, y se fue de camino al campamento, cuando un ruido la sobresaltó y cogió un palo que había por allí cerca. Antes de darse cuenta de ver que era, le dio con el palo en la cabeza, hasta que escuchó una voz muy familiar.

- ¡Me cago en la puta…! – miró y vio a Daryl con la mano en el lugar que le había dado. Cuando Daryl miró, pudo ver a Emilia con la mano en la boca y mirándole con los ojos como platos - ¿Me quieres matar o qué?

- Creía que eras un caminante… ¡y yo que sé! ¡No soy adivina!

- Al menos tienes buen oído – cogió las ardillas que se le habían caído al suelo y se fue dejando a la chica allí.

- ¡Oye! – le siguió – Lo siento, ha sido sin querer.

- No tiene importancia – le decía sin dejar de caminar – Por cierto, buenos reflejos.

- Mis años de práctica me costaron… ¿Con quién crees que hablas Daryl? – Daryl rodó los ojos pero una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro – Soy Lara Croft ¿recuerdas?

- Y yo Robin Hood ¿no te jodes? – eso hizo que Emilia empezara a reírse ya que así es como ella le llamaba.

Un rato después, ya desayunados y preparados, todos se reunieron cerca de los coches para partir, ya sabían como iban a ir repartidos. Emilia y Bobby iban en la RV con los demás, para ayudar a Jim con lo suyo.

- Los que tengáis radios ponedlas en el cuarenta – explicaba Shane con su inseparable escopeta en la mano – Procurad hablar poco ¿vale? Si tenéis algún problema y no tenéis radio, y no conseguís comunicaros, tocad el claxon una vez, detendremos la caravana. ¿Alguna duda?

- Nosotros… no vamos – todos miraron a Morales y a su familia atentamente.

- Tenemos familia en Birmingham, queremos estar con ellos – explicaba la mujer de Morales.

- Si os vais, no tenéis a nadie que os proteja.

- Nos arriesgaremos – de fondo solo se escuchaban a los grillos o bichos varios hacer ruido – Debo pensar en mi familia.

- ¿Seguro? – Rick no estaba muy convencido de dejarlos solos.

- Lo hemos hablado… lo estoy – todo se quedó en silencio, ya que se perdía a alguien importante en el grupo.

- De acuerdo… ¿Shane? – Rick cogió la bolsa de las armas y le dio a Morales una pistola y una caja de balas para que no fueran desarmados. Daryl maldecía en voz baja ya que estaba regalando armas que les hacían falta.

Casi todos los del grupo empezaron a despedirse de la familia Morales, menos Bobby y Emilia, que no los conocían mucho, Daryl y Andrea, la cual estaba ausente, con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Nosotros no nos vamos, no? – miró Bobby a su tía con cara de no haber roto un plato nunca.

- Si pones esa cara, si – retiró la mirada de Bobby y se fue con Andrea.

- Ya no me quiere – le dijo a Daryl que estaba a su lado – Me abandona por una rubia.

- Lo que no sé por qué no te abandonó antes – se fue hacia su camioneta pasando del chico.

- Cuanta crueldad… ¡si soy un cacho de pan! – se dirigió a la RV a molestar un poco a Gleen.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Silencio, en eso se puede explicar el trayecto, silencio y tristeza. El pobre de Jim sufría, lo tendría que estar pasando fatal, y Jacqui no dejaba de llorar en silencio. Bobby estaba dormido sobre el hombro de Emilia, ya que el chico no había dormido lo suficiente, y Emilia miraba por la ventana el paisaje.

- Míralo, si parece un angelito que no ha roto un plato en su vida – Gleen estaba sentado en el sitio del copiloto mirando a Bobby.

- Es un angelito, lo que pasa que no se calla ni debajo del agua – miró a su sobrino y sonrió – Pero se le termina queriendo – Gleen y Emilia se miraron y se sonrieron.

- ¿Os puedo preguntar una cosa? – Dale no dejaba de mirar a la carretera.

- Digamos lo que digamos lo vas a preguntar de todas formas – Emilia soltó una pequeña risita ya que no quería que Jacqui se lo tomara mal.

- Quiero saber de que os conocéis – Dale el cotilla, la maruja oficial del grupo, como Bobby le llamaba, todas las preguntas que se le pasaban por la cabeza, te las hacía, ya fueran personales, o tonterías sin importancia.

- Pues Gleen y yo nos conocemos desde niños – Emilia miró otra vez por la ventana – Fuimos vecinos, íbamos al mismo colegio, al mismo instituto y estábamos en la misma clase, teníamos el mismo grupo de amigos y se llevaba más tiempo en mi casa que en la suya.

- Resumiendo, somos como hermanos.

- Es un pesado – todos miraron a Bobby el cual se había despertado – Creía que nos habíamos librado de él, y no, sigue vivo el cansino – Gleen le tiró el mapa mientras Bobby sin reflejos ninguno se comió todo el mapa, directo a la cara.

De repente empezó a salir mucho humo del motor de la RV, la cual siempre tenía problemas con el manguito. Todos los que estaban dentro empezaron a desesperarse, ya que no era la primera vez que pasaba.

Emilia fue atrás para ver como estaban Jacqui y Jim, la pobre Jacqui tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, y Jim estaba muy mal, sudaba mucho y su rostro era de dolor.

- ¿Qué tal estás Jim? – Jacqui la miró, ya que esa chica le parecía todavía una desconocida, no había hablado nada con ella.

- Decidle a los demás que me dejen aquí – las dos mujeres se miraron y después miraron al hombre.

- No te vamos a dejar solo Jim – Jacqui le cogió la mano con preocupación – Estamos muy cerca…

- Jacqui – la joven le puso una mano en el hombro – Esto no me gusta más que a ti, pero es su decisión y hay que respetarla – la mujer la miró y asintió, levantándose y yendo a buscar a los demás para avisarles.

- Gracias – Emilia miró a Jim, el cual tenía una media sonrisa en la cara – Gracias por entenderlo.

- Yo haría lo mismo – se acercó a él y le pasó una mano por el pelo – Lo último que querría es hacerles daño – ella le sonrió para tranquilizarlo y se dio la vuelta para salir de la RV donde se encontró con Jacqui y con Rick al cual le puso una mano en el hombro.

Al bajar de la RV, pudo ver a Bobby y Gleen ayudando a Dale con la camioneta, a Daryl vigilando con la ballesta, el cual cuando vio a la chica bajar se la quedó mirando y después siguió a lo suyo, a Andrea apoyada en la RV, y a Carol y a Lori con los niños.

- ¿Mejor? – se apoyó en la RV al lado de Andrea que estaba mirando hacia el frente.

- Algo – miró a la chica que estaba jugando con una daga, a la que le estaba dando vueltas - ¿Dónde aprendiste a utilizarlas? – la chica la miró y le sonrió.

- Mi padre me enseñó a utilizar muchas armas, pero mis favoritas son estas – se guardó la daga en la funda – Es lo que tiene ser especialista en armas y tener una tienda.

- ¿Tú también lo eres?

- No, para mi esto es un hobby – se cruzó de brazos y puso un pie en la RV – Soy licenciada en historia medieval europea, lo cual no me ha servido de mucho, porque terminé la carrera dos meses antes de que ocurriera esto – era la primera vez que escuchaba a Andrea reírse, aunque fuera solo un momento.

- Yo era abogada, y aquí me tienes, intentando que los zombis no me coman – las dos mujeres empezaron a reírse, a lo que Dale agradeció, ya que hacía días que no veía a Andrea así. Rick bajó de la RV y todos se acercaron a él.

- Es lo que dice que quiere – todos callaron al escuchar lo que Rick dijo que Jim quería.

- ¿Está lúcido? – Carol le preguntó a Rick mientras Booby no creía lo que acababa de escuchar de boca de Rick.

- Eso es lo que parece – empezó a rascarse la nariz – Yo diría que sí.

- Cuando dije en el campamento que tal vez Daryl tuviera razón y me hiciste callar, me malinterpretaste – lo bueno de este grupo era que todos contaban con todos, y las cosas se decían, era lo que le gustaba a Emilia, sinceridad – Yo en la vida, aprobaría el cruel asesinato de un hombre. Sólo iba a sugerir que preguntásemos a Jim lo que quería. Y creo que ya tenemos respuesta.

- Dejarlo aquí y largarnos – Shane miraba a Rick después de la decisión tomada - yo no podría vivir con eso.

- No es cosa tuya, y tampoco de Rick – Emilia miraba al suelo mientras escuchaba lo que Lori había dicho, lo mismo que ella pensaba.

Rick y Shane fueron a por Jim y lo pusieron bajo un árbol, bajo la atenta mirada de todos que se acercaban hacia el lugar.

- ¡Eh¡… ¡Otro puto árbol! – estaba tan cansado por el dolor y el sufrimiento que estaba pasando, que lo dijo muy bajo, pero se le veía algo de tranquilidad y felicidad, tanto que sonrió.

- ¡Eh, Jim! – Shane estaba agachado frente a él – Mira, esto no tiene por qué ser así.

- Está bien – Bobby tenía apoyado el brazo sobre Emilia mientras la chica lo rodeaba por la cintura y miraban la escena con caras tristes – La brisa sienta bien – Shane se incorporó y se alejó para dejar que los demás se despidieran. Jacqui se acercó.

- Cierra los ojos, no te resistas – le sonrió mientras Jim hacía lo que le decía y Jacqui se acerca a él para darle un beso en la mejilla y alejarse acto seguido con los ojos acuosos.

- Jim – esta vez fue Rick – Oye, ¿quieres esto? – le mostró una pistola.

- No, la necesitaréis. Yo estoy bien – Rick se levantó y se alejó dejando que los demás se despidieran.

Después de que todos se despidieran de Jim, subieron de nuevo a los coches. Emilia y Bobby se llevaron casi todo el trayecto intentando consolar a Jacqui.

Llegaron al sitio, y todos bajaron de los coches con las armas preparadas. El lugar estaba cubierto de cadáveres putrefactos, las moscas pululaban por los cuerpos en descomposición. Había barricadas y un tanque, fue una batalla campal la cual no pudieron ganar. Se fueron acercando y Rick iba en cabeza mientras Daryl y Emilia iban los últimos vigilando. El lugar olía fatal a lo que los del grupo tenían que taparse la nariz por el olor. Andaban y andaban y no veían otra cosa que cadáveres por todas partes.

- ¡Que puto asco! – Bobby estaba cerca de su tía quejándose de eso – Si me convierto en uno de estos, pégame un tiro.

- Lo mismo digo.

- ¡Callaos! – Shane los miró y los mandó callar, a lo que los dos jóvenes le miraron mal mientras Bobby le hacía un corte de manga cuando Shane dio la vuelta.

Llegaron a las puertas y Rick se acercó para abrirlas, pero estaban cerradas. Shane y Rick intentaban abrirlas.

- Aquí no hay nadie – T-Dog estaba detrás de Rick con la nariz tapada.

- Entonces, ¿por qué están echados los cierres? – buena observación del sheriff.

- ¡Caminantes! – al dar la voz de alarma Daryl, Emilia sacó las estrellas shuriken que tenía en la funda que tenía cruzada en el pecho y las tiró haciendo una demostración de puntería y destreza con esas armas. Daryl tiró la flecha al mismo tiempo que Emilia, a lo que los dos se miraron cuando la estrella y la flecha se clavaron al mismo tiempo en el cráneo del caminante. Los niños se quedaron asombrados - ¡Nos has traído al cementerio, a la muerte! – empezó a acercarse a Rick echo una furia.

- Tuvo un presentimiento – explicaba Dale intentando tranquilizar a todos.

- ¡Pues se equivocó! – Daryl estaba de mala ostia, cosa que hacía que Emilia se enfadara por su comportamiento y lo mirara mal. Emilia se puso al lado de Carol y Sophia, la cual se abrazó a la chica y la joven empezó a acariciarle la cabeza para tranquilizarla.

- ¡Cállate me oyes! ¡Cierra el pico! – Shane empezó a empujar a Daryl ya que quería ir a por Rick, a lo que Bobby le ayudó.

- ¿A dónde vamos a ir? – Emilia miró a Carol, que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

- No podemos estar en la ciudad cuando oscurezca – Emilia rodó los ojos, ya que era algo obvio lo que Lori había dicho.

- Fort Benning, aún hay esa opción – Rick seguía sin decir nada, mientras los demás se desesperaban.

- No hay comida ni combustible, y está a más de 200 km – Andrea llevaba razón, no había nada que hacer.

- 210, lo vi en el mapa.

- Sea lo que sea, pero una solución ¡ya! – Bobby estaba de los nervios, quería salir de allí cuanto antes.

- ¡Voy a pensar en algo! – la cosa se ponía fea, Rick perdía los nervios y cada vez oscurecía más. Emilia miró a Daryl, los cuales estaban muy cerca, vigilando para que nada se acercara al grupo, ya que eran los más rápidos.

- ¡Date prisa! – Shane empezó a decirle a todo el mundo de irse, y empujándolos hacia fuera, mientras Rick no se movía de allí.

- ¡La cámara! ¡Se ha movido! – un desesperado Rick avisaba a los demás que ya estaban dándose la vuelta para irse.

- Te lo has imaginado – todos miraban a la cámara intentando creer lo que Rick decía.

- Se ha movido, se ha movido.

- Rick, esto está muerto tío – los dos hombres estaban cerca de la puerta mientras Shane intentaba convencer a Rick – Es una cámara automática, gira sola ¿vale? ¡Vámonos! – cogió al sheriff del brazo alejándolo de la puerta – Tío, mira a tu alrededor, ¡muerto, tío, muerto! – el sheriff se soltó de Shane y empezó a pegarle fuerte a la puerta para que le escucharan.

- ¡Rick ahí no hay nadie! – Lori ya histérica por la situación no aguantó más y se acercaba a su marido.

- ¡Sé que estáis ahí! ¡Sé que podéis oírme! – Emilia estaba con los dos niños abrazados a ella y escondidos ya que tenían miedo, y con ella se sentían seguros - ¡Por favor estamos desesperados! ¡Ayudadnos, tenemos mujeres y niños! ¡No tenemos comida, apenas nos queda gasolina! – Lori llegó donde su marido y empezó a empujarle del lugar para irse - ¡No tenemos a dónde ir! – los dos niños se pusieron atrás de la chica, mientras Emilia intentaba mantener a raya a los caminantes - ¡Si no nos dejáis entrar nos condenáis a muerte! – Shane apartó a Lori ya que ella no podía con Rick.

- Venga amigo, ¡vámonos, vámonos! – cogió a Rick y todos le siguieron para salir de ahí mientras Rick seguía diciendo cosas desesperado. Hasta que de repente, la puerta se abrió y una luz cegadora salía de ella, haciendo que el grupo parara.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

- ¡Daryl! ¡Emilia! Cubrid por detrás – _"¡a sus órdenes señor!" _Emilia le estaba cogiendo asco a Shane, mandaba mucho, pero hacía poco.

Todo el grupo seguía mirando hacia la puerta por donde salía una resplandeciente luz, ¿serían eso imaginaciones por qué realmente estaban todos muertos y esto era el famoso túnel en el que al final se veía una luz? Entraban despacio y sin prisa, ya que no se fiaban, a lo mejor era una trampa.

- ¿Hola? – gritó Rick mientras todos los demás le seguían por detrás - ¿Hay alguien ahí?

- Vigilad las puertas por si hay caminantes– esta vez fue Dale el que dio la orden, eso era bueno, porque como Shane la diera, Emilia cogía una de sus dagas y se la incrustaba en el cráneo. Ese pensamiento hizo que en la cara de la joven se mostrara una sonrisa. Daryl la miró de reojo, lo que hizo que sonriera un poco.

- Hola – todos apuntaron donde se escuchó la voz. Un solo hombre con una escopeta en la mano y con pinta de desaliñado apareció - ¿Hay algún infectado?

- Había un infectado. Le abandonamos – Emilia miró a Jacqui la cual cuando Rick dijo eso último, bajó la mirada al suelo.

- ¿Qué es lo que queréis? – _"¿Qué te crees que estamos aquí por gusto tío?" _Bobby se estaba empezando a cansar, lo único que quería es comer y dormir, nada más. El hombre de la escopeta se iba acercando sin dejar de apuntarlos.

- Una oportunidad – Rick tenía la habilidad de llegar a lo más hondo, ese hombre había visto demasiadas películas.

- Es pedir demasiado hoy en día.

- Lo sé – Bobby empezó a mirar a todos los del grupo, como buen chico observador, y pudo ver que estaban todos cansadísimos mirando al hombre, menos Emilia que miraba a Shane con ganas de retorcerle el pescuezo y a Daryl mirando disimuladamente a su tía, lo cual hizo que Bobby hiciera una pequeña mueca.

- Os haré un análisis, es el precio de la admisión.

- Tiene sentido – el hombre bajó el arma.

- Si queréis traer algo, hacedlo ahora. Cuando cierre ya no abriré – todos fueron a coger sus cosas. Shane le entregó a Bobby su mochila verde y negra de adidas, y a Emilia su mochila negra.

- Vai, cierra la puerta y corta la corriente – pasó una tarjeta por un aparato de esos de seguridad y la puerta se volvió a cerrar.

Se metieron en un ascensor, en el que todos estaban en silencio ya que estaban agotados.

- ¿Crees que nos dará de comer? – le dijo Bobby en voz bajita a su tía, la cual le dio una colleja. Gleen intentaba aguantarse la risa, ya que eso lo había visto muchas veces.

- ¿Aquí los doctores van siempre armados así? – Daryl era borde y un estúpido muchas veces, pero a Emilia le caía bien, al menos era sincero.

- Había muchas armas tiradas, me he familiarizado – Gleen iba a explotar, necesitaba reírse de la situación, ya que Bobby y Emilia se estaban mirando con odio, pero Emilia siempre ganaba, daba más respeto que el chico – Parecéis inofensivos. Excepto tú – miró a Carl que levantó la mirada hacia el hombre – A ti tendré que vigilarte.

Cuando salieron del ascensor, empezaron a caminar por un pasillo de paredes blancas.

- ¿Estamos bajo tierra? – dijo Carol que tenía a Sophia agarrada de la mano.

- Tiene claustrofobia.

- Un poco – Emilia con un lado a Bobby y al otro Daryl seguía andando, mientras veía a Gleen que estaba teniendo problemas con su mochila, se le caía.

- Intente no pensarlo – llegaron a una sala que estaba a oscuras – ¡Vai! ¡Enciende la luz de la grande! – las luces empezaron a encenderse, mientras Bobby miraba el sitio como cuando a un niño le regalan un juguete nuevo – Bienvenidos a la cinco.

- ¿Y todo el mundo? Los otros doctores, el personal… – Rick seguía al hombre y preguntaba como buen líder del grupo.

- No hay más, estoy solo aquí.

- ¿Y la persona con la que habla usted? Vai – los dos jóvenes miraron en ese momento a Lori. Emilia se puso la mano en la cara de la estupidez de la pregunta, y Bobby levantó una ceja incrédulo.

- ¡Vai! Saluda a los invitados. Dales, la bienvenida.

- Hola invitados, bienvenidos – Bobby estaba alucinado, su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad. Siempre quiso estar en un sitio de estos, estaba disfrutando como un niño chico.

- Yo soy el único – todos se miraron. Ya tendría que estar la cosa mal para que solo quedara él – Lo siento.

Como lo prometido es deuda, el doctor empezó a sacar sangre a todos. Le tocaba el turno a Emilia, se sentó y le estiró el brazo al doctor para que le sacara sangre. El doctor pudo ver que en el brazo de la chica había una cicatriz que empezaba por la parte del codo y subía un poco más.

- Me clavé un pincho con 10 años – el hombre la miró mientras ella le miraba serenamente. El hombre sonrió y la pinchó.

- Solo aviso, hábleme para que no esté atento al pinchazo – el que estaba sentado ahora era Bobby – Le tengo miedo a las agujas.

- Está bien. He visto que estabas disfrutando con esto – Bobby sonrió y asintió, ya que era cierto.

- Mucho, me encantan este tipo de sitios, ya que soy un friki de las pelis de ciencia ficción.

- ¿Qué edad tienes chico?

- 16, y sí, lo sé, me voy a perder lo mejor y blablablá, no me lo repita – el hombre rio ante el comentario del chico.

- ¡Pues ya está! – cogió un algodón y se lo puso en el pinchazo.

El doctor los llevó a todos a la cocina y sacó unas botellas de vino. Al cabo de un rato, todos estaban muy contentos y no paraban de reír mientras bebían vino.

- Os juro que en Italia, los niños toman un poco de vino con la comida, y también en Francia – Dale estaba de pie rellenándole la copa a Lori.

- Pues cuando Carl vaya a Italia o a Francia, lo probará – y bebió de su copa. Bobby, Gleen y Emilia, estaban sentados en la encimera, mientras los tres reían y se decían cosas, como en los viejos tiempos.

- Un poco no va a hacerle daño – nunca había visto a Rick tan contento y feliz, parecía otro – Sólo un poco – Lori le miró y los demás reían.

- Aquí tienes chaval – Dale le dio la copa a Carl y el niño empezó a beberla bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

- ¡Orrrrggg! – todos empezaron a reírse de nuevo – ¡Es asqueroso!

- Limítate a los refrescos – Shane estaba tranquilo, no había bebido casi nada.

- Tú, ¡bebe hombrecito! – Daryl señaló a Gleen mientras éste sonreía - ¡Quiero ver tu cara roja! – Emilia le cogió la botella y la abrió. Se la ofreció a Gleen, que no había bebido. El chico se la negó.

- ¡Venga Gleen! Solo una – ojos de corderito degollado, Emilia estaba un poco borracha – ¡Por favor!

- No hemos dado las gracias a nuestro anfitrión como se merece – Rick se levantó de la silla y alzó la copa en lo alto.

- ¡Más que un anfitrión! – T-Dog también alzó la copa, y los demás le siguieron.

- ¡Por usted doctor! ¡Por él, hurra! – Emilia no paraba de reírse de Daryl, le hacía gracia verlo borracho.

- ¡Si es hasta buena gente! – Bobby no bebía, solo refrescos, como los niños. A él no le hacía falta emborracharse para pasarlo bien.

- ¿Cuándo va a decirnos que pasó aquí? – Shane miró al doctor que estaba bastante serio, apartado de todos – Todos los otros médicos, que debían averiguar lo que pasaba, ¿dónde están? – miraba a su copa fijamente.

- Estamos de celebración – Rick le interrumpió mientras se sentaba de nuevo en la silla – No hay que hablarlo ahora.

- Un momento, por eso hemos venido ¿no? – menos mal que estaba borracha y sus sentidos no estaban disponibles, sino Emilia se levanta y le estampa la cara contra la mesa – Es lo que tu querías, para encontrar respuestas, y lo que hemos encontrado, es a él – señaló al doctor con esa sonrisa de falso – esta vez era Bobby el que lo quería matar – A un solo hombre, ¿por qué?

- Cuando la cosa se puso mal, mucha gente se fue – todos escuchaban la explicación del doctor desde sus sitios – Se fueron con sus familias, y cuando se puso peor, el cordón militar fue superado, huyeron los demás.

- ¿Todos menos usted?

- No, muchos no se atrevían a salir por la puerta. Así que, escaparon de otro modo – la gente empezó a coger su copa y a beber de nuevo – Hubo una serie de suicidios. Fue una mala época.

- Usted no se fue, ¿por qué? – Andrea le preguntó al doctor.

- Yo seguí trabajando, esperando hacer algo útil.

- Tío, te aseguro que eres un aguafiestas ¿sabes? – Gleen iba andando mirando a Shane mientras todo se quedó en silencio.

- Falta electricidad en muchas partes – estaban por la parte de las habitaciones, mientras el doctor se las enseñaba – Así que van a tener que quedarse aquí. Los sofás son cómodos, hay catres guardados si los quieren. Hay una sala de juegos, a los niños os gustará, pero no pongáis la consola, – los niños asintieron a las explicaciones del doctor - nada que sea eléctrico. Si se duchan, usen poca agua caliente – todos se miraron sorprendidos.

- ¿Agua caliente? – una sonrisa apareció en Gleen al decir eso.

- Quiero a ese hombre – Emilia estaba dando palmadas de la emoción mientras Bobby decía eso.

- Eso ha dicho, si – a todos de repente les subió el ánimo.

T-Dog, Gleen y Bobby se fueron a una habitación juntos, mientras Emilia se fue a una sola, teniendo como vecino de enfrente a Daryl. Cuando entró y cerró la puerta, se quitó la ropa dejándola por el suelo.

- ¡Oh Dios! – abrió el grifo y salió agua caliente - ¡Que maravilla! – se llevó como media hora en la ducha, tarareando alguna canción. Cuando salió, se lio en una toalla y recogió la ropa que había dejado por medio. Buscó en su mochila y se puso un conjunto de ropa interior negra que no había estrenado, una camiseta de tirantas negras de "Ramones" y unos shorts de pijama, grises. Se cepillo el pelo y dejó que se secara. Salió de la habitación con una baraja de cartas y se dirigió a la habitación de al lado. Abrió T-Dog.

- ¿Echáis una partidita? – le enseñó la baraja mientras T-Dog sonreía.

- Gleen y yo nos vamos a la cocina un rato, ¿te vienes? Bobby se ha quedado dormido – se asomó a la habitación y vio a Bobby en cruz durmiendo.

- Quizás luego – le sonrió y se fue. Fue a la habitación de Andrea pero no estaba, así que decepcionada se iba a su habitación. En ese momento vio a Daryl salir, le miró y le enseñó la baraja - ¿Juegas? – el hombre la miró de arriba abajo, ya que así no parecía ni la misma. Asintió y la chica sonrió.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

- ¿En tu habitación o en la mía? – la chica abrió mucho los ojos, no conocía a ese Daryl, parecía otro.

- ¡Vaya! No me esperaba eso de ti Dixon… espera que nos conozcamos un poco ¿no? – Daryl frunció el ceño, pero no dejaba de mirar a la chica, realmente estaba algo nervioso, pero lo disimulaba bien - ¡Que es broma! – pasó por su lado y le dio unos golpes en el hombro antes de entrar en la habitación de él.

Daryl entró después que ella y cerró la puerta. Al darse la vuelta la vio en la cama sentada con las piernas cruzadas, ella levantó la vista y le miró. Se miraron durante un momento, cosa que pasaba a menudo, y ella le dedicó una sonrisa.

- Siéntate, que no muerdo – él se acercó y se sentó frente a ella que estaba barajando las cartas con maestría, tenía pinta de haber jugado mucho a las cartas - ¿A qué quieres jugar?

- Lo que tú prefieras.

- ¿Siempre eres tan aburrido? – él volvió a mirarla a los ojos y soltó un bufido – ¡Tranquilo grandullón! ¡Ya elijo yo! – empezó a repartir las cartas – Juguemos al póquer, te haré llorar como una nena.

Jugaron como diez partidas, porque Daryl se picaba con ella, ya que ganó la mayoría de ellas.

- Me juego lo que quieras a que haces trampas – Emilia reía, le hacía gracia la situación – Esto no puede ser verdad – Daryl mostró las cartas, tenía un trio de ases, y Emilia tenía escalera de color - ¡Venga ya! Esto no puede ser cierto – tiró las cartas y se levantó enfadado mientras ella no paraba de reírse de él.

- ¡Oh venga! – se acercó a él y lo cogió del brazo - ¡No te enfades, es solo un juego! Vuelve a la cama conmigo – él la miró y ella dejó de reírse abriendo mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho – Quiero decir que…

- Ya se lo que has querido decir – se soltó de ella y se sentó en la cama, ella se quedó de pie pensativa.

- Oye Daryl – él no la miró, se quedó mirando el suelo – Hay algo que llevo tiempo queriendo preguntarte – se acercó a él y se sentó al lado suya con algo de miedo - ¿A Merle le faltaba una mano? – él la miró sorprendido, la chica no podía mirarle a la cara.

- ¿Lo has visto? ¿Cuándo? – la cogió de los hombros y empezó a zarandearla - ¡¿Por qué cojones no dijiste nada? ¡Sabes que estuvimos buscándolo y no abriste la puta boca!… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Que te importa una mierda lo que le pase a mi hermano? ¡Fui allí a buscarle y tú no abriste la puta boca! – le gritaba y ella no paraba de mirarle asustada mientras el seguía con las preguntas.

- ¡Tenía miedo! – él paró en seco y la miró, pudo ver serenidad pero miedo en sus ojos - ¡Te tenía miedo! – se levantó y lo dejó allí sentado mirándola mientras ella se acercaba a la puerta y la abría – ¿Sabes algo Daryl? Pensé que exageraban con lo que decían de ti, pero veo que no – lo miró por última vez y cerró la puerta.

Los ojos se le empezaron a llenar de lágrimas, por el miedo que había pasado en ese momento. Pero no lloraba realmente por el miedo, sino por lo que había pasado. Daryl era un buen tío, podían haber llegado a ser grandes amigos, pero estaba visto que no. Entró en su habitación y se tumbó en la cama intentando dormir, hasta que veinte minutos después llamaron a la puerta. Se levantó y abrió, allí estaba Daryl.

- Tu baraja – se la tendió, ella cogió la baraja para acto seguido cerrarle en las narices, pero Daryl empujó la puerta y entró en la habitación cerrándola.

- ¿Qué coño vas a hacerme ahora? ¿Me vas a violar? – se le veía enfadada.

- Lo siento…- agachó la cabeza – Siento haberte tratado así, se me ha ido de las manos – se pasó una mano por el pelo nervioso, ella le miró con curiosidad.

- No estás muy acostumbrado a pedir perdón ¿no? – él negó con la cabeza, después ella se echó a reír – Está bien, te perdono – se cruzó de brazos – Pero te advierto Dixon, a la próxima, estás muerto.

- Si, señora – se tendieron la mano mientras ella sonreía. Daryl le puso un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, a lo que pasó una mano por el rostro de Emilia y empezó a acariciar su mejilla. Poco a poco fueron acercándose, como dos imanes, sus rostros estaban muy cerca – No puedo – la chica bajó la mirada mientras sus frentes estaban juntas – Vete por favor, no mereces que te haga sufrir – se apartó de él y le dio la espalda, Daryl la miró por última vez antes de salir por la puerta.

A la mañana siguiente, que realmente no sabía que hora era, Emilia se despertó, no tenía muchas ganas de levantarse, pero tampoco era para quedarse en la cama durmiendo. Se levantó, se puso unos shorts vaqueros, se peinó y salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose a la cocina para comer algo.

- Buenos días – entró en la cocina y vio allí a la mayoría del grupo. Se sentó en la encimera, donde solía sentarse siempre.

- Te voy a preparar unos huevos que te vas a chupar los dedos – T-Dog estaba haciendo el desayuno para todos, cosa que agradeció, ya que no tenía ganas de prepararse el desayuno.

- ¡Buenos días por la mañana temprano! – Bobby irrumpió en la cocina con las pilas cargadas, cosa mala – Mami T-Dog, yo también quiero uno de esos – Se acercó a su tía y le dio un beso en la mejilla, el chico estaba muy feliz.

- Has dormido bien por lo que veo – a Dale le hacía gracia el chico, estaba siempre con bromas y con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Bien no, lo siguiente.

- Como para no, roncas, y mucho – Gleen estaba con las manos en la cabeza.

- Yo no ronco, yo disfruto durmiendo, cosa que tú no haces porque te quejas de todo –le dio un puñetazo en el brazo, pero Gleen no se inmutó, tenía demasiada resaca.

- ¿Resaca Gleen? – Emilia se tomaba el desayuno mientras miraba al chico.

- No me dejéis volver a beber en toda mi vida.

- Hola – no le miró, pasó de mirar a Shane, no le había hecho nada, pero es que no le soportaba.

- ¿Estás tan mal como yo? – no se había dado cuenta que Daryl había entrado, cuando le vio, agachó la cabeza.

- Peor.

- ¿Qué coño te ha pasado en el cuello? – no hacía mucho caso de la conversación, solo sabía que a Shane le había pasado algo, eso era bueno.

- Me lo habré hecho durmiendo – miró a Shane y pudo ver que tenía como unos arañazos. Daryl con el desayuno en la mano se puso al lado de ella, que le miró y volvió a fijar la vista en su plato vacío.

- Nunca te había visto algo así.

- Ni yo. Se me iría la olla – miró a Lori, que parecía que estaba enfadada con él.

- Emilia – la chica levantó la vista hacia T-Dog - ¿encontraste a alguien con quién jugar a las cartas? – Emilia se sorprendió, no se esperaba esa pregunta.

- No… al final me fui a dormir, se me quitaron las ganas de todo – se levantó de allí con Daryl mirándola mientras comía.

- ¿Podemos jugar a las cartas contigo? – Carl era una monada, ese niño se parecía demasiado a su padre – Nos tienes que enseñar a Sophia y a mí – la chica sonrió y le revolvió el pelo al niño.

- Claro… busco dignos rivales – miró a Daryl que seguía con la vista clavada en ella y el negó con la cabeza.

- Buenos días – el doctor fue el último en aparecer por la cocina. Andrea asintió a Dale.

- Doctor no pretendo machacarle a preguntas a primera hora de la mañana…

- Pero aun así lo hará.

- No hemos venido por los huevos – Bobby casi se atraganta, T-Dog se aguantó la risa y el chico le miró mal.

Terminaron de desayunar y el doctor los llevó a la cinco, donde los llevó ayer, con el café en la mano.

- Reprodúceme el TS-19 – se puso a tocar el ordenador, mientras Vi hacía lo que le decían – Pocas personas han tenido ocasión de verlo, muy pocas – todos miraban la pantalla gigante.

- ¿Es un cerebro? – en la imagen de la pantalla aparecía la imagen de un cuerpo, mostrando su cerebro, era como una radiografía, por eso Carl preguntó.

- Uno extraordinario – Emilia se apoyó en una de las mesas sola, ya que Bobby T-Dog y Gleen, estaban todo el día juntos, "los tres mosqueteros" les decía – aunque tampoco ha servido – la chica miró a su izquierda y pudo ver la cara de póquer de Daryl, y eso le hizo gracia – Introdúcenos en VIA – la imagen cambió y se introdujo en el cerebro.

- ¿Qué son las luces? – las caras de todos eran un poema.

- Toda una vida. Experiencias, recuerdos, eso lo es todo. En algún punto de ese cableado orgánico de esas ondas de luz, estás tú, es lo que te hace único y humano.

- ¿Puede explicarse mejor? – como buen cateto, no se enteró de nada.

- Son sinapsis – la chica miraba la imagen, recordaba eso del instituto siempre le gustó la biología. Todos la miraron como si fuera una fuente de sabiduría – Impulsos eléctricos del cerebro que transportan mensajes, y determinan todo lo que dice y hace una persona desde el momento en el que nace, hasta el día de su muerte – el doctor y todos se sorprendieron.

- ¿Licenciada en medicina?

- En historia – ya sabían algo más, ahora a Daryl le interesaba, además de buena luchadora, lista.

- ¿Muerte? ¿Eso es esto? ¿Un funeral? – Rick se acercaba al doctor.

- Si, o más bien, la grabación del funeral.

- Esa persona murió – ahora era Andrea la que se acercaba con tristeza en su voz - ¿Quién era?

- El sujeto 19, alguien que fue mordido e infectado y se ofreció a dejarnos grabar el proceso. ¡Vai! Vete hasta el primer suceso – en el -cerebro apareció una cosa negra que lo iba ocupando todo poco a poco.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó asustado Gleen

- Invade el cerebro, como la meningitis. Con la hemorragia de las glándulas sadrenales, el cerebro se paraliza y después, el resto de los órganos – Emilia y Andrea lo estaban pasando mal viendo eso, ya que les recordaban a las dos personas que habían perdido – Y llega el final – el cerebro se quedó completamente negro – Todo lo que has sido, o llegarías a ser, desaparece – los ojos se le empezaron a llenar de lágrimas, pero intentaba esconderlas.

- ¿Es lo que le ha pasado a Jim? – Sophia miró a su madre, haciendo una pregunta, que solo los niños pueden hacer. Carol asintió a su hija.

- Ha perdido a alguien hace dos días – Andrea estaba ya llorando, lo que hizo que las lágrimas de Emilia se derramaran, pero al estar detrás sola, hizo que nadie la mirara – A su hermana.

- Yo también perdí a alguien, y se lo devastador que resulta – el doctor se acercó a Andrea, que tenía la mirada fija en el suelo - Ve hasta el segundo suceso – la imagen cambió de nuevo – El tiempo hasta la resurrección, varía. Tenemos informes en los que a ocurrido en tres minutos. Que sepamos, como mucho son ocho horas, en el caso de este paciente, fueron dos horas, un minuto y siete segundos – una chispa de color rojo se encendía en el cerebro.

- El cerebro se reactiva – dijo Lori que se acercó más.

- No, solo el cerebelo. Es lo que hace que se levanten y se muevan.

- Pero ya no están vivos – esta vez fue Rick.

- Dígamelo – el doctor se acercó a Rick.

- No es como lo de antes. Casi todo el cerebro está a oscuras.

- Aún a oscuras, sin vida, muerto. El lóbulo frontal, la parte humana, eso no despierta, lo que eres tú. Solo son cáscaras movidas por instinto – de repente en la imagen se vio cruzarse algo rápido.

- ¡Dios! ¿Qué ha pasado ahí? – preguntó asustada Carol.

- Ha sido un disparo en la cabeza – todos callaban, no había nada que decir en ese momento - ¿No es así?

- Vai, apaga la pantalla y las consolas – el doctor se dio la vuelta, dando la espalda a la pantalla.

- No tiene ni idea de lo que es, ¿verdad?

- Podría ser microbiano, vírico, un parásito, un hongo.

- O la ira de Dios – Emilia escuchaba la explicación en silencio, Bobby la miró y ella a él, se hicieron una pequeña mueca.

- Podría ser.

- Alguien debe de saber algo – Andrea estaba ya desesperada – Alguien, en alguna parte.

- Hay otros ¿verdad? Otras instalaciones.

- Puede que haya algunos como yo – miró a Carol respondiendo a su pregunta.

- ¿Pero no lo sabe? ¿Cómo puede no saberlo?

- Todo se vino abajo, las líneas de comunicaciones, todo. Llevo aquí a oscuras, casi un mes.

- ¡Con qué no es solo aquí! No queda nada en ningún sitio, ¡nada! Eso es lo que quiere decir, ¿verdad? – el doctor no contestó, eso era mala señal.

- Yo voy a cogerme un pedo de muerte otra vez – Daryl apoyó los brazos en una de las mesas.

- Doctor Jenner, ya sé que esto ha sido muy duro para usted y siento hacerle una última pregunta – Dale empezó a acercarse al hombre – Pero ese reloj va marcha atrás, ¿qué pasa cuando llega a cero?

- Que… el combustible de los generadores, se acaba.

- ¿Y luego? – todos miraban al doctor Jenner, pero se iba sin contestar - Vai, ¿qué pasará cuando no haya electricidad?

- Cuando se agote la corriente, se llevará a cabo la descontaminación de toda la instalación.

Emilia se fue directa a su habitación, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, ni de hacer nada. Se encerró en su habitación y se fue directa a la mochila a coger el diario.

_Hoy he visto como revive un caminante, es horrible, no quiero acabar así. El doctor Jenner nos ha explicado cosas, pero realmente no sabe que es, cree que es un parásito… yo no lo sé, lo único que quiero es que esta pesadilla acabe cuanto antes… pero parece que va para largo._

_En cuanto a Daryl… creo que cuando salgamos de este sitio, hablaré con él._


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Estaba tan concentrada en su diario que no se daba cuenta de las cosas que ocurrían a su alrededor, como por ejemplo que el aire se había parado.

Pasaba las hojas, las leía una y otra vez, y entre medio del diario se encontraba una foto. Eran Aaron y ella cuando fueron a España a visitar a su abuela por parte de madre, estaban sonrientes en la playa, adoraba esa foto, pero sobre todo adoraba como salía él. Tan guapo con su bañador de cuadros de colores y su pelo rubio alborotado, ¡y pensar que habían pasado casi dos años desde ese día! Sonreía al recordar esos momentos felices junto a él.

La sacaron de sus recuerdos al llamar a la puerta. Guardó el diario en la mochila y se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

- ¡Hola Em! – con su sonrisa de "niño bueno" estaba frente a ella Bobby.

- ¿Qué quieres Bobby? – suspiró ya que sabía que nada bueno podría traer su visita. El chico la empujó dentro y cerró la puerta.

- Respóndeme con sinceridad – le puso las manos en los hombros, haciendo que le mirará a la cara - A ti te atrae Daryl ¿verdad? – _"Oh, ¡mierda!" _abrió los ojos como platos, a ese maldito niño no se le escapaba nada.

- ¿Qué dices? – se empezó a reír ya que no sabía si reír o llorar - ¿Qué cosas te estás inventando ahora? ¿Daryl y yo? ¡Por favor! – se reía mientras se soltaba de sus manos, pero el chico sabía bien que se reía cuando estaba nerviosa.

- Em, nos conocemos de toda la vida, cuando te pones nerviosa te empiezas a reír como una loca – ahora ella le daba la espalda ya que no quería que le viera la cara – Sabes que es verdad, a mí no me puedes engañar… - llamaron a la puerta, Bobby se acercó y abrió. Allí se encontraba Dale algo nervioso.

- Chicos, siento molestaros pero… recoged vuestras cosas, algo no va bien – Bobby se fue a su habitación a recoger sus cosas.

- ¡Gracias por la ayuda JC! – miró al techo mientras agradecía que le salvaran de las incómodas preguntas de su sobrino.

Como lo tenía todo guardado en su sitio, lo único que tuvo que hacer fue coger la mochila y dirigirse hacia fuera con los demás. Al salir de la habitación, se encontró a Daryl asomado a la puerta intentando enterarse de lo que pasaba.

- ¿Qué pasa con el aire y las luces de nuestro cuarto? – el doctor apareció por el pasillo y todos empezaron a seguirle.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué se ha apagado todo? – el doctor le quitó la botella a Daryl

- La energía se usa para lo prioritario.

- ¿El aire no es prioritario? – miraba con enfado Dale al doctor, mientras Bobby y Emilia no se enteraban todavía de nada - ¿Ni la luz?

- No es culpa mía – dijo después de darle un sorbo a la botella – La zona cinco se está cerrando.

- ¡Eh! – _"empieza el espectáculo"_ Daryl se acercaba vacilante al doctor, odiaba que no les dejaran las cosas claras - ¿Qué coño significa? ¡Oiga! Hablo con usted – los demás le seguían - ¿Qué es eso de que se está cerrando? ¿Puede hacer eso un edificio solo?

- Se sorprendería – Lori se asomó a la barandilla llamando a Rick que estaba con los demás que faltaban. Bajaron las escaleras esperando a que el doctor les diera una respuesta concreta.

- Jenner, ¿qué está pasando? – le dijo Rick algo agobiado por la situación.

- El sistema ha cortado los usos no esenciales de energía, mantendrá encendidos los ordenadores hasta el último momento. Lo hace cuando el reloj se acerca a la media hora – señaló ese maldito reloj que iba marcha atrás – ¡Justo a tiempo!

"_Otra vez en el mismo sitio de siempre" _pero seguían sin respuestas, ¿por qué tanto misterio? Y el doctor no paraba de beber, algo malo era seguro. Todos esperaban una explicación, el doctor le dio la botella a Daryl, que estaba enfadado, como de costumbre.

- Fueron los franceses – empezó a subir las escaleras.

- ¿Qué? – le dijo Andrea sin entender.

- Que yo sepa fueron los últimos en caer. Mientras los nuestros estaban cerrando puertas y suicidándose, ellos siguieron hasta el final. Creían que darían con la solución – Emilia y Bobby se quedaron en schock, eso quería decir que sus tíos, sus abuelos, sus primos y toda la gente que tenía en España, había muerto.

- ¿Y qué paso?

- Lo mismo que está pasando aquí – a Bobby se le empezaron a derramar las lágrimas de los ojos, su tía se acercó a él y lo abrazó – Se quedaron sin energía. El mundo solo funciona con combustibles fósiles, menuda estupidez ¿no? – se acercaba a los ordenadores dándoles la espalda a todos.

- ¡Oiga escuche! – Rick paró a Shane, como a ese hombre se le fuera la cabeza, la cosa se iba a poner peor.

- ¡A la mierda Shane! ¡A mi me da igual! ¡Lori! ¡Coge nuestras cosas, coged vuestras cosas, nos vamos de aquí ya! – todos nerviosos empezaron a moverse hacia sus habitaciones. Una alarma empezó a sonar.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- 30 minutos para la descontaminación – la voz de Vai se hizo audible avisando.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – un nervioso Daryl preguntó. Emilia lo miró intentando tranquilizarle algo.

- ¡Ya habéis oído a Rick! ¡coged todo rápido, ya! – todos empezaron a correr para salir de allí, pero era demasiado tarde, la puerta se había cerrado.

- ¿Nos ha encerrado? – no lo podían creer ¿quién se creía que era para encerrarles ahí? Ahora si que las cosas se iban a poner feas.

- ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Déjenos salir de aquí!– Daryl se acercaba corriendo al doctor para pegarle, pero Shane y T-Dog llegaron antes de que pasara nada - ¡Maldito!

Emilia y Bobby no sabían que hacer, sabían que iban a morir a lo que el chico empezó a llorar, eso hizo que Emilia reaccionara, no iba a dejar que ese hijo de perra dejase morir a su sobrino y a esos dos niños que estaban asustados, no lo permitiría.

- ¿Pero qué coño hace? – se acercaba peligrosamente sacando una de sus dagas – ¡Si se quiere suicidar, allá usted con su vida, pero no puede dejarnos morir aquí! ¡Y menos a los niños! – T-Dog la cogió en peso, estaba bastante enfada - ¡Suéltame joder! ¡Mataré a ese cabrón!

- ¡Eh, Jenner! ¡Abra esa puerta ya! – ahora era el turno era de Rick, se acercaba enfadado y con paso vacilante al doctor.

- No serviría. Lo de arriba está cerrado, incluida las salidas de emergencia.

- ¡Pues abra las putas salidas! – dijeron Daryl y Emilia a la vez, cosa que hizo que ella se quedara sorprendida, le estaba empezando a asustar todo eso.

- No lo controlo yo, sino el ordenador. Ya les dije que cuando se cerrara no volvería a abrirse, todos me oyeron – Rick se desesperaba, pero como el líder que era, tenía que mantener la compostura – Es mejor así.

- ¿Mejor? ¿Qué pasará en 28 minutos? – Jenner no contestaba - ¿QUÉ PASARÁ DENTRO DE 28 MINUTOS? – Shane se acercó a Rick para aguantarle, sino le pegaba al doctor.

- ¿No sabe que laboratorio es este? – ya enfadado, el doctor se levantó y empezó a alzar la voz – Protegíamos al pueblo de cosas feas de verdad – encaró a Shane – De epidemias de viruela, cepas de ébola capaces de desolar media nación. Epidemias que no deben salir de aquí, ¡jamás! – miraban al doctor con miedo, rabia y desconcierto.

- En caso de un fallo energético catastrófico en un ataque terrorista por ejemplo – se sentó en la silla más calmado – se despliegan ETAIS para impedir fugas de cualquier microrganismos – los dos jóvenes se miraron asustados, a lo que ella sea acercó al chico y lo abrazó de nuevo mientras unas lágrimas se le escapaban. Daryl la miró sin comprender, lo único que sabía es que no le gustaba verla llorar.

- ¿Ha dicho ETAIS?

- Vai, define

- Los ETAIS o explosivos térmicos de alto impulso consisten en la indicción de aerosoles en dos fases, lo que produce una explosión más potente y duradera que la de cualquier explosivo salvo las bombas atómicas – algunos sollozos se empezaron a escuchar – El efecto de la explosión, hace arder el oxígeno a una temperatura entre 3000 y 3500 grados, empleada cuando se desea la mayor pérdida de vidas y daño estructural posible – Rick se acercó a su mujer y la abrazó, Carol y Sophia lloraban abrazadas, Bobby no paraba de llorar abrazado a su tía, Emilia le puso una mano en el hombro a Gleen, y miró a Daryl que también le miró, y se dedicaron una pequeña sonrisa. Sabían que era el fin, y no le podía decir todas las cosas que pensaba de él.

- Convierte el aire en fuego – dijo el doctor mirando a la nada. Rick le miró – No hay dolor. Es el fin de los pesares, la pena y el dolor – se quedaron callados mirando al doctor, sin creer que iban a morir en 25 minutos – El fin de todo.

Mataban el tiempo, algunos sentados esperando el final, y otros en la puerta, intentando abrirla sin éxito. Daryl tiró la botella con rabia a la puerta, no iba a morir, tenía que hablar con Emilia y decirle todo, eso que no se atrevió a decir anoche por cobarde, lo único que hizo fue asustarla.

- ¡Abra la puta puerta! – le daba lástima ver así a su sobrino, con lo alegre y simpático que era, ahora estaba triste y apagado, sabiendo que su fin llegaba, y ella sin poder hacer nada.

- ¡Apartaos! – miraron y vieron a Shane correr hacia la puerta con un hacha. A Daryl le pasaron otro, y entre los dos, empezaron a pegarle a la puerta.

- No debió haberme preguntado, hubiera sido más fácil – los niños lloraban abrazados a sus madres, ahora Emilia se veía como ellas, abrazando a Bobby que ya estaba más tranquilo, pero tenía la mirada perdida.

- ¿Más fácil para quién? – Lori estaba indignada, era fuerte y no lloraba.

- Para ustedes, ya sabe lo que hay fuera, una vida breve y brutal seguida de una muerte agónica – señaló a Andrea – Su hermana, ¿cómo se llamaba?

- Amy

- Amy. Sabe lo que hace esto, lo ha visto – ese hombre le estaba tocando las narices. El doctor miró a Rick – ¿Es lo que quiere para su mujer y su hijo?

- ¡Tampoco quiero esto!

- ¡Nosotros no queremos morir! Usted es quien quiere acabar con su vida, y nos arrastra a los demás sin elección – el doctor la miró, ella le miraba con odio.

- No sirve de nada – Shane se recargó en una de las mesas cansado. Emilia volvió a mirar hacia atrás y vio a Daryl también cansado mirando a la puerta.

- Las puertas están hechas para aguantar un lanzacohetes.

- ¡Su cabeza no! – Daryl se acercó con el hacha para darle con él, pero los demás le pararon.

- Usted si que quiere. Anoche lo dijo. Sabe que es cuestión de tiempo que las personas a las que ama mueran – todos se quedaron sorprendidos con las palabras del doctor.

Si el "jefe" cree que no hay esperanza, entonces estaban jodidos hasta el cuello. Emilia se levantó y cogió el hacha que tenía Shane y se dirigió a la puerta. No iba a morir, aún no.

- ¿De verdad dijiste eso? ¿Después del gran discurso? – ahora era Shane el enfadado.

- Tenía que mantener las esperanzas.

- No hay esperanza, nunca la hubo…

- Siempre hay esperanza, puede que no sea usted, que no sea aquí, pero puede que haya alguien en alguna parte.

- ¿Qué parte de no queda nada es la que no entiendes? – Bobby se quedó alucinado, Andrea ya había caído en el saco. Miró atrás y pudo ver a su tía intentando romper la puerta para sobrevivir.

- Escuche a su amiga, ella lo entiende. Esto acabará con nosotros. Es lo que extinguirá la especie.

- Esto no está bien – dijo Carol entre sollozos- No puede encerrarnos aquí.

- Será solo un momento, un milisegundo, no habrá dolor.

- Mi hija no se merece morir así – a Bobby se le saltaban las lágrimas, era demasiado joven para morir.

- ¿No sería mejor y más compasivo abrazar a sus seres queridos y esperar a que el reloj llegue a cero? – Emilia paró cansada, era imposible, esa puerta era indestructible. Escuchó recargar un arma y vio a Shane con un rifle.

- ¡Shane no! – Rick se interpuso pero Shane le empujo, le iba a pegar un tiro al doctor.

- Abra esa puerta o le vuelo los sesos, ¡ENTENDIDO! – le apuntaba con el arma a la cabeza. Si hubiera sido en otras circunstancias, hubiera parado a Shane, pero ahora le daba igual lo que hiciera.

- Escucha Shane, esta no es la forma de salir de aquí – Lori apoyó a Rick.

- ¡Ya es tarde!

- Si él muere, ¡todos moriremos! – Shane empezó a gritar y empezó a disparar a los ordenadores, mientras los demás se escondían y Rick intentaba pararle.

Después del numerito de Shane y de haberle parado Rick, Emilia cogió de nuevo el hacha y empezó a pegar a la puerta de nuevo, ya que vio en el reloj que quedaban 6 minutos y algunos segundos.

- Está mintiendo, miente – el doctor no entendía lo que le decía – Que no hay esperanza, de ser así se hubiera ido con el resto o se habría suicidado, pero no lo hizo. Eligió el camino difícil. ¿por qué?

- Eso no importa.

- Si que importa, siempre importa. Se quedó cuando otros huyeron ¿por qué?

- No fue porque yo quisiera hacerlo, se lo había prometido a ella – y señaló a la pantalla de ordenador gigante – Mi mujer.

- ¿El TS-19 era su mujer? – _"las grandes preguntas de Lori, parte 2"_

Emilia seguía pegándole a la puerta sin enterarse de lo que los demás decían, quería vivir, salir de allí e intentar encontrar una cura. Cuando se dio cuenta, tenía a Daryl al lado suyo.

- Si salimos de aquí – la paró cogiéndola de los brazos – Vente conmigo, tengo que decirte algo – la chica asintió y siguió pegando hachazos junto con Daryl.

Los demás seguían reunidos intentando convencer al doctor para que los dejaran vivir.

- Ella me suplicó que lo intentara hasta el último momento ¿cómo podía negarme? – explicaba el doctor - Se moría, debería haber sido yo. Ella fue una gran pérdida para el mundo, dirigía esto, yo solo trabajaba aquí, en nuestro campo. ¡Ella era Einstein! Pero yo solo soy Edwin Jenner. Ella podría haberlo solucionado… yo no puedo.

- Su esposa no tuvo opción, usted si, y eso es lo que queremos, opciones ¿lo entiende?

- Déjenos seguir intentándolo a nosotros – Lori estaba abrazada a su hijo aguantándose las ganas de llorar, ya que quedaba poco para que el tiempo se agotara.

- Las de arriba están cerradas y no puedo abrirlas – se encaminó hacia el mando de control del edificio y abrió las puertas.

- ¡Vamos! – Daryl alentó a los demás y miró a la chica que le asintió que fue corriendo a Bobby para coger las dos mochilas y salir corriendo de allí.

Los dos chicos empezaron a correr como locos, quedaban cuatro minutos para que eso explotara. Subieron las escaleras a toda prisa y llegaron a la puerta de entrada. Emilia con el hacha en la mano, empezó a pegarle a una de las ventanas, ya que la puerta estaba cerrada y no se podía abrir. Al rato llegaron los demás y los vieron intentando salir de allí. Daryl con el otro hacha le pegó a la ventana también, mientras los demás miraban o buscaban otra solución. T-Dog los apartó a los dos y empezó a pegarle con una silla, después Shane con el rifle, nada servía, pero seguían insistiendo.

Carol le dio a Rick la granada que cogió cuando estaba en el tanque y la puso cerca de la ventana, haciendo que todos se apartaran. Funcionó, la ventana se rompió y salieron corriendo de allí, algunos caminantes se acercaban y se interponían en su camino. Daryl y Emilia eran los más rápidos, así que con sus hachas quitaban a los caminantes mientras los demás les seguían.

Daryl cogió a Emilia de la mano y se fueron a la camioneta y entraron, protegiéndose los dos de la explosión que arrasó el edificio por completo. Se miraron, estaban vivos, seguían adelante. Emilia puso sus manos en las mejillas del hombre y lo acercó a ella, estampándole un beso de los que no tienen fin.


	10. Capítulo 9

******Holaaaaaaaaaaaa! Volví, y por navidad! (no exactamente, pero casi)**

**Muchas gracias de verdad! No sabéis la alegría que me ha dado ver todos esos reviews tan maravillosos y fantásticos, y la de follows y favoritos que tiene la historia... De verdad, muchíiiiiiisimas gracias! ^^**

**Y ahora antes de que me ponga a llorar de la emoción, os dejo un pequeño capitulo :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

_Demasiadas cosas han pasado estos días... Demasiado que asimilar y demasiado en lo que pensar. No estoy tranquila. Nunca sentí esta opresión y este malestar._

_Después de salir del CDC, de sobrevivir de milagro, nos dirigíamos hacia Fort Benning. Era nuestra última esperanza. Pero el plan se hizo añicos cuando nos metimos en la autopista. Había coches abandonados, de gente que no le dio tiempo a escapar. Recogimos todo lo necesario: ropa, comida, ¡encontramos hasta agua!_

_Un grupo numeroso de caminantes se acercaba hacia nosotros, nos escondimos bajo los coches, asustados, sobre todo los niños, Carl y Sophia, más ella que él. _

_No sé en que momento, vi a Rick perseguir a un caminante que quería coger a Sophia. Me preocupé por Carol y esperé con ella a que apareciera Rick con la niña. Esperamos largo rato a que volviera, pero solo volvió Rick._

_Carol estaba mal. Rick, Shane, Daryl y Gleen fueron a buscarla... pero volvieron sin nada. Sophia pasaría la noche sola en el bosque._

_A la mañana siguiente, todo el grupo excepto Dale y T-Dog fuimos en busca de Sophia. Luego nos dividimos en grupos: uno con Rick, Shane y Carl, y el resto, comandado por Daryl. Hubo una trifulca entre Andrea y Lori... Andrea estos días ha estado insoportable, y todo se lo echa en cara a Dale. Es algo en lo que no quiero meterme, ya es mayorcita para saber lo que hace o deja de hacer. _

_Escuchamos un disparo, no le dimos importancia hasta que una chica a caballo apareció al poco rato. Dijo que habían disparado a Carl y que Lori tenía que irse con ella. No me convencia el plan, pero si fuera mi hijo yo también me hubiera ido con ella, aunque fuera una desconocida._

_Volvimos a la autopista con Dale y T-Dog. Le contamos lo sucedido. Seguíamos sin encontrar a Sophia, y eso a Carol la estaba poniendo cada vez peor. _

_Me fui con Gleen y T-Dog al sitio en el que la chica dijo que estaba, ya que a T-Dog le estaba subiendo en demasía la fiebre y no aguantaría mucho más._

_Cuando llegamos, fuimos a ver a Carl. Nos enteramos que estaba muy mal, y que Shane fue con el hombre que disparó al chico a buscar lo necesario para extraerle la bala. _

_Ahora mismo me siento mal. Me siento mal por Rick y Lori, por Carl que no tiene culpa de nada, por Carol, por Sophia y por el resto del grupo, que están allí solos en la autopista. Pero sobre todo por Bobby y Daryl. En lo que llevamos de apocalípsis, nunca me he separado de Bobby. Siempre hemos estado juntos, y ahora mismo me siento sola. Y Daryl se ha convertido en una pieza clave en mi vida. No hemos vuelto ha mediar palabra desde lo que pasó en el coche. Él se siente confuso y yo no me siento preparada. Es mejor que las cosas se queden como están..._

- ...¿Em? ¿Estás bien? - Al levantar la mirada pudo ver a aquel chico asiático que conocía desde la infancia. Suspiró e hizo una mueca.

- No te preocupes por mí, Gleen. Estoy bien, lo único que necesito es descansar - cerró el diario y lo guardó en la mochila-¿Cómo está T-Dog?

- Se recuperará. Hemos llegado justo a tiempo - asintió y salió de la sala.

Estaba todo muy oscuro. Estaban en una granja. Kilómetros y kilómetros de tierras de cultivo con animales y muchas plantas. Todo hubiera sido bonito si no estuvieran en un apocalipsis. Emilia se sentó en las escaleras del porche y abrió de nuevo su diario. Sacó la foto en la que ella y Aaron posaban en la playa, su foto favorita. La abrazó a su pecho y miró hacia el cielo.

- Aunque ya no estés, quiero que sepas que no me he olvidado de ti... y que no he olvidado mi promesa - una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y sonrió. Cumpliría esa promesa, costase lo que costase.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Escuchó a sus espaldas la puerta abrirse y vio a Lori. Se saludaron y vio a la mujer irse hacia el porche. Emilia se levantó del lugar y se acercó a ella.

-¿Cómo está Carl?- Lori ni siquiera la miró, solo miraba hacia el cielo.

-Si Shane no llega pronto...- Lori empezó a sollozar. La relación entre ellas no había sido muy buena. No compartían las mismas ideas, y además ninguna de las dos habían visto el momento de empezar una conversación... hasta ahora. Emilia le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Carl es fuerte. Nos lo ha demostrado a todos en este tiempo. Se pondrá bien- la mujer la miró y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.

-Gracias- escucharon la puerta abrirse y ver salir a Rick de ella acercándose a las dos mujeres. Emilia y Rick se saludaron y la chica se fue, dejando a la pareja sola en el porche.

Entró en la casa y escuchó los quejidos de T-Dog en la sala. Entró vio a una mujer rubia y a la chica del caballo curando a T-Dog. Gleen se posicionó al lado de Emilia, que acababa de llegar.

-Merle Dixon- dijo la mujer rubia mientras le cosia la herida a T-Dog- ¿Es vuestro amigo el de los antibióticos?

-No, señora- le respondió Gleen- Merle no está con nosotros. Daryl nos los dio. Es su hermano- escuchar ese nombre la ponía nerviosa, acordándose de lo que pasó después de los del CDC, en el coche.

-Y yo no le llamaría amigo- se quejó T-Dog. Emilia bajó la cabeza, ya que se acordó cuando T-Dog le contó que Merle le había pegado y que Rick había esposado a este en una tuberia en la azotea del centro comercial en Atlanta.

-Pues esta oxicilina puede haberte salvado la vida- le contestó la mujer rubia mientras terminaba de ponerle los puntos- ¿Sabéis para que la tomaba Merle?

-Gonorrea- vio como la chica del caballo miró a Gleen- Una... enfermedad venérea- Gleen no dejaba de darle vueltas a la gorra. Se veía algo nervioso- Eso dijo Daryl

-Pues la gonorrea de Merle Dixon es lo mejor que te ha pasado

-La verdad, intento no pensar en eso ahora- dijo aguantando el dolor- una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de los labios de Emilia. Vio a Gleen cruzar la habitación, y a la chica del caballo mirar como su amigo se iba. Emilia levantó una ceja, algo grande entre esos dos iba a pasar.

Emilia se aburria. Se sentía una inútil sin poder hacer nada para ayudar. Se dedicaba a dar vueltas sin sentido por la casa. Esa noche se le iba a hacer eterna. Llegó al pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones y se sentó en el suelo. Se puso frente a la habitación donde estaba Carl. No quería entrar para molestar.

Le daba pena el chico. Era fuerte y valiente a pesar de su edad, iba a sobrevivir a ese disparo, de eso estaba más que segura. La infancia de ese niño no iba a ser como la de todos los demás, es más, después de lo que le ha sucedido cambiaría. De pronto, se acordó de Bobby. Le había dejado en la autopista con el resto del grupo. Sabía que Bobby se podía cuidar solo y que no debería preocuparse por él, pero pensar de que los podrían atacar y que no podría hacer nada para ayudarle... era muy frustante. No quería perder a su sobrino, ni a Andrea, con la cual había entablado una pequeña amistad, un poco raro, pero era lo más cercano a una amiga que tenía; a Carol, que lo estaría pasando mal por su hija; Dale, poniendo un poco de cordura en ese grupo; y Daryl... Daryl, ese maldito cazador con ballesta había hecho que ese infierno fuera menos doloroso para ella. Después de lo ocurrido con Aaron, Bobby y él eran sus dos pilares fundamentales. No podía, ni quería dejar de que les pasara algo...

De repente vio al señor anciano salir de la habitación. Emilia se levantó y miró la escena con curiosidad. Lori y Rick estaban abrazados. El jefe y ella cruzaron una mirada, y él asintió, dejando a Emilia con la duda en a cara. Entonces vio al señor anciano con la mujer rubia de antes con un carrito metálico con utensilios de operación. Entonces eso quería decir que iban a operar a Carl son esperar a Shane. Emilia se llevó una mano a la boca. El chico tenía pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir. Frustada y algo nerviosa, se dirigió hacia el porche, necesitaba tomar el aire...

El ruido del motor de un coche la hizo salir de su nerviosismo. El coche paró y vio a Shane salir de él. Nunca lo admitiría, pero se alegraba de ver a Shane. Vio como todos los de dentro de la casa salían hacia fuera para recibir al hombre.

-¿Y Carl?- no le caía bien, pero se preocupaba por el chico.

-Aún tenemos una oportunidad- le contestó Rick acercándose al hombre. Vio como cogían las mochilas que traía y se iban para adentro.

-¿Y Otis?- preguntó el señor anciano. Shane se quedó sin habla, y Emilia frunció el ceño sin apartar la mirada del policía. Los gestos de todos cambiaron, sobre todo de lo que vivían en la casa. Emilia miró a todos y luego a Shane.

-No le diremos nada a Patricia- cortó el silencio el anciano- Hasta después. La necesito- se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia la casa. Emilia vio como se iban todos. Miró a Rick, a Lori y luego a Shane y se fue hacia dentro para ayudar a los demás.

Después de ayudar a preparar las cosas, vio a T-Dog algo nervioso, dando vueltas de un lado para otro.

-Se va a poner bien- paró en seco y la miró. Emilia se acercó a él y le cogió el brazo- Ha tenido que ser doloroso.

-Me pondré bien- no lo aguantó más y se abrazó a la chica, sollozando- Me he estado portando como un gilipollas...

-No digas eso- empezó a acariciarle la cabeza- Todos lo estamos pasando mal. Esto es duro, no estamos preparados para esto- lo separó de ella y lo miró a los ojos- Ahora somos como una familia, y nos tenemos los unos a los otros, ¿vale?- el asintió y Emilia le dio un beso en la mejilla- No te preocupes, ya verás como las cosas se ponen mejor- se apartó de él y se sentó en el poyete de la ventana a esperar a que terminara la operación, viendo como T-Dog salía de allí.

Un rato después, escucharon la puerta de la habitación abrirse y ver al anciano salir de ellas. Todos le siguieron hasta el porche, donde estaban Rick, Lori y Shane.

-En este momento está estable- todos se tranquilizaron y sonrieron. Carl había sobrevivido. Rick se acercó al hombre y lo abrazó.

Emilia se acercó a la pareja y los abrazó, estaba contenta por lo sucedido. Se fue hacia dentro, buscó la mochila y cogió el diario.

_... Como buen Grimes que es, Carl ha sobrevivido a la operación. Es un chico con un corazón valiente. _

_Shane llegó justo a tiempo con las cosas, pero su acompañante murió. Algo raro hay en la mirada de Shane... me huele a traición..._

* * *

**_MUCHAS GRACIAS!_ T_T _Sois unos amores! Tenéis una paciencia que no tiene nadie._**

**_MUCHAS GRACIAS por los reviews y los favs de la historia. Me alegro de que os esté gustando._**

**_Siento no poder publicar muy seguidamente, pero es que soy una chica muy ocupada... pero cuando puedo me pongo a escribir :)_**

**_De verdad, muchas gracias por todo... SOIS LOS MEJORES! ^/^ _**


End file.
